Pirates of the Caribbean: Back to the Black Pearl
by Jomel10
Summary: Chapter 15 now up! Two years after COTBP, Will and Elizabeth are engaged and haven't seen Jack since he escaped. One day, they get a message that he needs their help. They set off, unaware this adventure will be more exciting then the last. Warning: Viole
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann or, very sadly, Jack Sparrow.  
  
This is for Lisa. You can stop nagging me now honey, here you go!  
  
OK, this is my first effort at a POTC fic so please be gentle. I'll see how it goes but I really don't want to change Jack and if I find him to hard to write, I'll stop. Please review, I'd love some feedback.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - Back to the Black Pearl  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
He stood in his blacksmiths shop, feeling a lot of different emotions. Will Turner looked around what had been his home for so long, unable to believe he was actually leaving. There was no other choice. His Master for almost as long as he could remember, Brown, had passed away a few weeks previously and now Will had to move on. He smiled, picturing some good times. He saw the laughter of drunken nights with Brown, he remembered the hard work he had put into making his swords, swords that were now owned all across Port Royal. 'At least I've made left some sort of legacy for the Blacksmiths world,' he thought to himself and then snorted with laughter.  
  
He thought of Elizabeth. His beautiful Elizabeth. He recalled how she had once visited him in the shop only a few months after she had saved his life. They had laughed and played together until her father, Governor Swann, had turned up and dragged her off, not before boxing the young William's ears for him. Will shrugged.  
  
He walked towards the door and one last time, glanced back. His eyes fell on a sword that lay on the ground, discarded. He tutted, wondering how he had missed it. He crossed the shop and picked up the weapon. It was at that moment that Will had another flashback. He smiled. He remembered the day he crossed paths with a pirate. He'd met the infamous Captain in this very room and he had fought him. 'Would have bloody won too, if the damn scoundrel hadn't cheated!' Will chuckled to himself.  
  
This was not the first time he had thought about Captain Jack Sparrow. Two years had passed since had last seen the pirate and Will wondered what had become of him. He hoped he was still out there somewhere, sailing on his beloved Black Pearl with his "motley" crew. Most of all, Will just hoped Jack was safe.  
  
"Will," came a sweet voice from behind him.  
  
Will smiled to himself and then turned to face his love.  
  
"You told me you'd be five minutes!" Elizabeth scolded, her eyes twinkling. She moved into the shop, walked up to Will and took her lovers hand.  
  
He smiled at her. "I know, it just feels strange to be finally leaving. For a long time, this place is all I knew. You know, before Jack -."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Meeting Jack changed my life a lot too you know William." She teased him.  
  
He chuckled, grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. "And these changes, are they all good?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Some are all right." She replied.  
  
They moved closer to each other and gently kissed. The embrace became more passionate until finally, they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Come on Will," Elizabeth told him, "Father was expecting us ten minutes ago and he will not appreciate being kept waiting."  
  
Will sighed, nodded and then the two of them left the shop together.  
  
~*~  
  
As they began their short journey to Governor Swann's house, Will took hold of Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back. She stopped in surprise and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Don't think I'm not thankful to your Father for letting me stay with you but I know he still doesn't like me Elizabeth. Not only am I not even "only a blacksmith" now, he's still under the impression that I want to be a pirate. And turn you into one too."  
  
Elizabeth fought back a smile.  
  
"Father does like you Will and he gave us his blessing when we got engaged. He's just a little wary of you. It's only because he worries about me."  
  
Will scowled. "If he really thinks I would let any harm-."  
  
"He doesn't Will," Elizabeth interrupted, "He just thinks you want to be like Jack, that's all."  
  
Will laughed. "What, a good man?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. She knew her lover missed Jack Sparrow and if she was honest, so did she. Jack was 'despicable' and there had been a time she despised him but she had to admit that things were more entertaining when he was around. But he had left their lives and there was almost no chance they would ever see him again.  
  
"Did you ever consider running off and joining Jack Will? Following him in the search for his "horizon?" Elizabeth asked as they resumed their walk.  
  
Will thought for a moment. "No." He answered and then grinned when she gave him a look. "Well," he added, "only for a moment."  
  
She laughed. They both stopped when they reached the gates leading to Her Fathers mansion.  
  
"Do you think Jack is all right, wherever he is?" Elizabeth asked softly as she watched her Fathers servants moving towards them.  
  
Will was quiet for a moment. "Of course he is," he told her finally, "after all, he's Captain Jack Sparrow isn't he?" Elizabeth nodded, seemingly satisfied.  
  
Will turned and stared out to sea, swallowing. 'You better be OK,' he thought, 'I would have liked to have received some word from you, you old rogue. Keep yourself out of trouble Jack, please.' He was forced away from his thoughts when he saw Governor Swann moving towards them, a huge smile on his face. Will fixed a fake smile on his own face. He'd try tonight, for Elizabeth's sake.  
  
~*~  
  
A man stood in front of a huge, stone door. He waited for the soldier to unlock it and then he passed through. He sniffed the air and screwed up his face in distaste. How he hated coming down into this godforsaken pit. He moved by cell after cell, not even bothering to look at the pitiful occupants. Finally, he came to a stop at the end cell. He looked in and smiled when he saw the state of the man lying on the floor. "Quiet at last are we?" he said softly. "No more bloody singing?" The man didn't reply.  
  
"Open it," he snapped to the soldier.  
  
"Yes Admiral." The soldier scurried forward to obey. When the cell door creaked open, the man lying on the floor stirred but didn't look up.  
  
Admiral Morris strode forward. He seemed to be a very confident man, perhaps even arrogant. He was in his forties and had a cruel air about him. He had worked hard for the top position he had gained but it was unclear how fair that work had been.  
  
Morris couched down beside the prone figure.  
  
"You're being very quiet today my friend, come on, where's that sweet smile," he taunted. The man ignored him. This angered the Admiral.  
  
He got to his feet and viciously kicked his prisoner in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain.  
  
"Answer me, damn you." Morris snapped and kicked out again.  
  
The man slowly opened his eyes and stared up into the red face of his tormentor. Then, he smiled.  
  
"I told you mate," he croaked, "I only answer to Captain."  
  
Morris glared at his obstinate prisoner and the laughed. "You want to be whipped again, Jack?"  
  
Jack chuckled. "If that's a question rather than a statement Admiral, I'll be happy to answer it. But it sounded more like a statement to me so I don't know -".  
  
Another sharp kick to Jack's side brought his speech to an end. Morris once again bent down beside him. "You are going to be hung 'Captain,' very soon too. And when I stretch your neck, you wont be keeping up this constant prattle then, will you?"  
  
Jack's brown eyes bored into the Captains blue ones. After a moment, he replied. "Now again, I'm not sure whether you want me to take that as a question or as -."  
  
Morris let out a furious roar, gave Jack three more painful kicks and then spun away, breathing heavily. He turned to the soldier hovering outside the cell. "Twenty more lashes for the bastard, Ensign," he snapped, "and then five hours in the hole. Once he's out, fetch me." The soldier nodded and then moved aside as his Admiral marched past. The Ensign turned and glanced at Jack Sparrow. How many more whippings was the man supposed to endure?  
  
Jack looked back at the young Soldier. The pirate could have sworn he saw sympathy in the boy's eyes. Jack wasn't sure how many more beatings he would be able to take. The crazy Admiral had taken an instant dislike to him and had taken great pleasure in postponing the pirate's execution so he could torture him for a few weeks.  
  
Jack shrugged. Nothing to be done about it. No Black pearl, no crew, no hope. Only one thing to be done.  
  
Admiral Morris was half way up the stairs when he heard a soft singing voice. He froze and then turned back in absolute amazement. He shouted in anger again and then stormed up the stairs, his fists clenched as his prisoner continued to sing as loud as he could -  
  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, A pirates life for me."  
  
TBC  
  
So, what do you think? Please hit that nice blue button below and let me know. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it. As before, please review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
GreenleafsLover - Thanks for being the first reviewer! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know!  
  
Ping*pong5 - Thanks for the great review. A weak Jack???? Hats not possible! Don't worry, there's no way I'd go down that road. That's not to say that I'm not gonna hurt him some more! I know, I'm evil! I'm looking forward to your comments on this chapter mate..  
  
Bug, Hobbit of the Black Pearl - That's right, hit that button again! Thanks for the comments, I'm glad you like it. Please review again!  
  
Katis - Thanks so much, hope you like this update.  
  
Lisa 123 - What's with the 123? Anyway, thanks! Here's the update, you can bloody stop nagging me!!  
  
Wuemsel - LOL, thanks for the review babes! Don't worry, I'm gonna be writing this and "Friends like You" at the same time. God, I must be mad!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Will and Elizabeth had been shown into her father's huge house and were now stood in the entrance hall. Will was trying his utmost to be pleasant but seeing that he knew only to well that Elizabeth's father believed he wasn't good enough for his daughter, he found it very difficult.  
  
At that moment, Governor Swann was talking excitedly to Elizabeth about her recent events and some business propositions that he had coming up. Will knew Elizabeth well enough to know her interest in her father's words was put on.  
  
Finally, Governor Swann decided to note that a third person was in the room.  
  
"So, erm William, I trust you are well."  
  
Will nodded his head in respect and then replied, "Very well thank you Sir."  
  
The Governor gave him a small smile and then turned his attention back to his daughter.  
  
"So Elizabeth, what have you seen of Commodore Norrington recently?"  
  
Will coughed loudly, causing Elizabeth to give him a frosty look. She then smiled at her father.  
  
"Not to much lately father. I assume he has been busy, away from the port."  
  
Governor Swann nodded. "Yes, he has just returned from another trip yesterday. Chasing hot on the heels of that damn pirate, I'd not wonder!"  
  
Will opened his mouth but Elizabeth cut across him, speaking louder than usual.  
  
"Erm father, what time is dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it is all prepared now Elizabeth. After all, the two of you were quite late."  
  
The Governor glanced at Will and then began to move out of the room. The young man glared after his future father in law, absolutely desperate to tell the old man where he can stick his dinner but one look from Elizabeth forced him to just about keep his temper.  
  
"Please Will, you promised."  
  
Will took her hand. "I know I did Elizabeth and I promise to 'mind my manners' but he'd better watch what he says about Jack." Will whispered to her.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "He doesn't understand about Jack, Will. He thinks he's just another pirate. Be fair to him."  
  
Will nodded but he was still angry. Norrington even understood that Jack Sparrow was a good man but could Elizabeth's pompous father? No chance. But he HAD promised Elizabeth that he would try his best with her father and he was going to do just that. Together, they walked through into the dining room.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack had no way of knowing that he had been in the hole for longer than had been planned. He had actually been in there for about 8 hours. It was dark, cold and damp. He lay there, feeling rats scamper over his body. He had been given no food or water and had seen no light since they had beaten him black and blue and had thrown him into the pit.  
  
He wondered when Morris was going to let him out. Perhaps he would leave him to die down there? It wasn't the way Jack had imagined dying. He had always figured he would go out in a blaze of glory, as his beloved Pearl sank around him. The Pearl. God, Jack missed his ship. In some ways, this was worst than the Barbossa business. This time, he didn't even know if the Pearl was still in one piece. And the crew, were they still alive? He would be dead right now, if that passing ship hadn't found him. Still, being dumped onto Port Mary with that sadist Morris was not Jack's idea of a rescue. He hadn't recognised the Admiral, he was sure he hadn't threatened him before, but the bastard obviously knew him. Jack smirked. At least Norrington hadn't treated him like a piece of scum. He just wanted to hang him.  
  
More time passed. Jack had no idea how long. He was beginning to feel very weak and sick. He was actually starting to feel scared too. He wanted out now. He decided that perhaps singing would help lighten the situation. His voice came out as a weak croak as he once again began to sing the song Elizabeth had taught him.  
  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho."  
  
But it didn't help. He was still cold, he was still sick. Would anyone come to help him? He thought of Will and Elizabeth and wondered what had become of them. He remembered how Will had saved his life, risking his own. He hoped that no ill had befallen them; he hoped they had done better than he had.  
  
At last, at long long last, the huge stone slab above him was moved and light filled the small space. Jack gasped and covered his eyes from the sudden, painful light. He crawled back against the wall, unsure of what to expect.  
  
"Get him up here." He heard a cruel voice snap.  
  
Ropes were dangled down to Jack and he saw two soldiers scramble down and then reach towards him. He was dragged up and held between them as they climbed back up the ropes, pulling him up with them.  
  
Jack was dropped on the ground at Morris' feet. Jack, breathing hard, looked up into the bastards grinning face. He also noticed that the man was eating an apple and taking great effort to show Jack that he was enjoying it.  
  
"So, Mr Sparrow, how are we feeling now?" Morris mocked Jack, leaning down.  
  
When Jack didn't reply immediately, Morris gave him a hard kick to his side, causing the pirate to grunt in pain.  
  
"I asked you a question filth!" Morris shouted.  
  
Jack coughed. "Well Admiral, I have spent a day in worst places." He then smiled.  
  
The Admiral smiled back and shook his head. "You are an obstinate fool Jack Sparrow," he said softly. He then waved forward a soldier who brought forward some bread and water. "Hungry Jack?" Morris asked, "Thirsty?"  
  
Jack didn't respond but he gazed at the food with starving eyes.  
  
Morris nodded to his soldier and then man stepped closer to Jack, holding the water out to him. Jack reached out to take the mug and just as his fingertips touched it, Morris kicked out viciously, knocking the mug over.  
  
Jack swallowed and looked up into the Admirals eyes. Then, Jack once again smiled. "Admiral, "he said cheerfully, "I think you knocked my water over. If you could just get me some more, we'll say no more about it aye?"  
  
The Admiral couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was actually starting to respect his prisoner's attitude. Nothing seemed to break this man. But of course, he would have Sparrow on his knees begging for mercy in the end, they all always did. It was just a matter of time.  
  
Morris threw his half eaten apple away and then took Jack's bread from the guard and began to eat it. Jack watched him, the hunger beginning to hurt him more now.  
  
"I cannot deny your bravery Jack," Morris said, his mouth full, "or is it stupidity?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I've been called both mate," he replied.  
  
"I'm sure," Morris said thoughtfully.  
  
He walked right up to Jack and then knelt down beside him. "But I do have a problem with you Sparrow. You see, I'm used to men writhing at my feet, begging for the pain to stop. You are something completely new. I'd heard of your reputation and was fascinated to meet you." He grabbed Jack's hair and jerked his head back. "You are a challenge for me, Jack Sparrow but I'll win, I always do."  
  
He then released Jack, stood up and faced his men. "I think this dog needs more training boys." He glanced down at Jack and smiled. "I think 40 more lashes and then another six hours in solitary confinement will help beat away some of this pirates resistance."  
  
It was only a tiny murmur from Jack but Morris heard it.  
  
"No, Jack?" Morris grinned cruelly down at him. "You don't want to go back in the nasty hole?"  
  
Jack didn't respond.  
  
Morris kicked him. "Get on your knees then pirate," Morris snapped. "Do it!"  
  
Jack glared up at his tormentor. Then, he winked.  
  
"Its fine Admiral. You see I made friends with a rat down there. I bet he's missing me."  
  
The Admiral cried out in fury and began to kick Jack over and over. Finally, the Admiral finished his frenzied attack and glared down at the pirate, who had curled up into a ball.  
  
"Scum, " he hissed, "filthy pirate scum!"  
  
He swung round to his men, who were all eying him nervously. "Make that sixty lashes and TEN hours in the hole. No food or water, as before. And if he sings again, send for me!!"  
  
The Admiral threw Jack one more furious look and marched back towards the Port. The soldiers moved towards Jack, some of them giving him sympathising glances.  
  
Jack watched his enemy storming away and he mumbled, "Interesting."  
  
He then felt himself being lifted. He glanced up and saw a whip in one of the men's hands. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt the first agonising strike. As always, he didn't cry out.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I bet you have all lost interest in this haven't you? I'm sorry I haven't updated for soooo long but some crazy things have been happening. Mainly, I met Johnny Depp at the BAFTAs!!! For real! Anyway, I won't bore you with that story! I'll get on with this one..  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean – Back to the Black Pearl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Six," shouted a soldier and the weapon was once again brought down hard on Jack's back. He gritted his teeth but still let out a low moan. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. All his old wounds had been ripped open and blood was pouring down his back. He knew he was very unlikely to survive twenty lashes, let alone sixty. He tensed as he heard the soldier again raise the whip.  
  
"Seven." The shout came again and then, so did the pain. This time, Jack did cry out. He tried to pull away from the men but he was too weak. They held him firm. Jack caught the eye of the man holding the whip. He saw sympathy on the mans face. But he knew he couldn't hope for any mercy. The Admiral had ordered sixty lashes and the soldiers were too afraid to disobey him. Jack would die in this Godforsaken place, probably very soon too. He prepared himself as he heard the leading soldier raise the whip again...  
  
"Hold!" A stern voice shouted. The soldiers froze, unsure of what to do. Jack twisted round, trying to get a look at the newcomer.  
  
"What is this?" The new arrival snapped, marching up to the soldiers. "Why is this prisoner being put through such harsh punishment?"  
  
Then soldiers glanced at each other. The man with the whip took a step forward. "Erm, Captain Dawson, Admiral Morris ordered-."  
  
Dawson held up his hand. "Morris," he growled. "I see."  
  
He walked up to where Jack was being held up by his captors. Dawson grimaced when he took in the pirate's injuries. He turned to look at the leading soldier, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"How many lashes were you ordered to give this man?" He demanded.  
  
The soldier hesitated for a moment and then replied quietly, "sixty Sir."  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Dawson. "Are you saying that Admiral Morris ordered you to beat this man to death? For what reason?"  
  
The men didn't reply. Dawson sighed in frustration. "Release him," he barked to the two men holding Jack.  
  
After a beat, the men obeyed and Jack fell to the ground. He lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Dawson stood over him, shaking his head.  
  
"This brutal treatment, it isn't right..." He mumbled to himself. Jack opened his eyes and looked up into the elder mans face.  
  
"I'd be inclined to agree with you, mate," he whispered hoarsely. Dawson looked down, surprised that the badly beaten man had spoken. He watched Jack for a few moments and then turned once again on the soldiers.  
  
"Well, take him back to the Port!" He snapped, angrily.  
  
The men didn't move but gave each other fleeting looks.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" barked Dawson, glaring around at the soldiers.  
  
"Excuse me Captain Dawson," one said, stepping up to his superior, "But we were given express orders by the Admiral. Sparrow is to be put in the hole."  
  
Dawson frowned and looked down into the Hellish pit.  
  
"For how long?" he demanded.  
  
"Ten hours." The Soldier mumbled.  
  
"For the love of Christ!" Exclaimed Dawson, making the soldier leap back. "Are you as inhumane as that animal Morris?" He lowered his voice, trying to regain control. "I'll speak to the Admiral. Now, return Sparrow to his cell. AT ONCE!"  
  
The men jumped when their Captain shouted. They hauled Jack to his feet and began to drag him back to the Port. Dawson stared after them for a few moments and then started off in the opposite direction, towards Morris' home. This torturous treatment of prisoners had to stop – now.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth and Will were now sitting in her Father's dining room, "enjoying" their first course. Will was trying to mind his manners but he realised that he was failing miserably, judging by the looks of distaste his future Father-In-Law was giving him. Of course, all of Governor Swann's conversation was entirely aimed at his daughter. In fact, apart from the odd disapproving glance, Swann completely ignored Will and Will was more than happy with this.  
  
He listened half heartedly to the Governor and Elizabeth discussing recent events and felt his hackles rise when Swann mentioned Norrington. He saw Elizabeth glance at him and then she answered her Father politely.  
  
"Yes, well," Swann was saying, "you missed the, ahem, boat a little there my dear didn't you? I'm sure Commodore Norrington has already turned his attention to another young Lady by now." He laughed and Elizabeth smiled politely.  
  
"One can only hope." Will said. Elizabeth eyed him nervously and Swann finally turned his attention to the young Blacksmith.  
  
"A fine man, Norrington. You could do with learning from him Turner."  
  
Will ground his teeth together.  
  
"Well, at least it would be preferred to your betrothed learning from pirates Elizabeth." Swann laughed again but stopped when Elizabeth gave him a filthy look.  
  
Will had had enough. "I believe that you and your precious commodore could learn from a good man like Jack Sparrow. I'm proud to say I learnt to be a better man from him."  
  
Swann was now glaring at Will. "You speak of a "pirate" boy. A despicable rascal!"  
  
"That rascal saved your daughters life Governor – twice I believe!"  
  
"He also endangered her! You both did!"  
  
Elizabeth was now on her feet. "That's enough, both of you!"  
  
Will stood up too. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I can't stay here. I can't listen to this pompous old fool for another minute."  
  
Swann jumped to his feet. "Get out then. You are not welcome in my home!"  
  
Will laughed. "That's the best thing you've said all night, sir."  
  
Elizabeth looked close to tears as Will turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"And Turner," Swann called after him, "You will not marry my daughter whilst there is breath in my body unless you apologise for your actions tonight."  
  
Will stopped and turned around. "But that would suggest I was in the wrong Sir, and I'm not." He glanced at Elizabeth and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Elizabeth watched, devastated, as Will marched through the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and then Swann said "Well, I must say.." Elizabeth turned on him furiously.  
  
"Just stop it Father! Will is right. You embarrassed me tonight. I don't want to stay here either. Good night." And with that she swept from the room, rushing after her fiancé, leaving the Governor to stare after her, open mouthed.  
  
~*~  
  
Please, please review. I swear I wont leave you waiting so long next time! Sorry, no time for responses today, I'll do that next time. I swear I appreciate every comment I get though so thank you!! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK people, here's your update! I hope you like it.  
  
OK, thanks to:  
  
Wuemsel – Thanks for the review babes, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter of FLY very soon! I promise! Nah, couldn't have gone to sixty lashes! Just couldn't do it to Jack!  
  
Ping*pong5 – Yep, I met Johnny Depp! I went to the BAFTAs on Feb 15th, waited around all day and got in the grandstand. I managed to get an autograph and some pics. It was sooo amazing! And he is even better looking in the flesh! Anyway, thanks for another great review, Im really glad you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of this update!  
  
Greenleafslover – Sorry I stopped! Enjoy this update!  
  
Ailene – Thanks for the review, I know, Ive been a bit, erm, easy with military law there, but im glad you enjoyed it anyway!  
  
Amy – Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! Can't wait to hear what you think!  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Admiral Morris was sat in his impressive office, a big smile on his face. Life was being so good to him at the moment. He had achieved the top rank at a relatively young age, surprising and agitating many people. He had shown those doubters, those idiots. He was God in these parts and he knew it. He could control men's lives with a snap of his finger. No one would dare challenge him, no one disagree with him. And that's the way he liked it.  
  
But of course, he did have a challenge now. That damn pirate. He wondered if Sparrow was dead yet. He couldn't believe that even THAT man could survive twenty floggings, let only sixty. He also wondered if his men would show the dog any mercy. 'No,' he decided, 'they would not dare to disobey, no one did.' He leant back in his chair, content. He grasped his glass of wine and had a quick swig. Wait until he told that pompous fool Norrington that he had not only captured the famous Captain Jack Sparrow but also broken and killed him too. He pictured the Commodores face and laughed softly.  
  
Morris and Norrington had been enemies for a long time, since they had both been midshipmen on the Lady Alice together. It had been a case of instant mutual dislike. He knew that him achieving the Admiralty ahead of Norrington would have peeved his old shipmate no end and this extra kick in the teeth will finally prove his success over Norrington. He pondered what he should do with Sparrow's body? "Perhaps," Morris said to himself, "I should cut of the filthy rogues head and send it to old James in a box, as a gift." He chuckled at his own sick joke, stood and walked over to the window. He gazed down at his kingdom, the beautiful Port Mary. It was now nearly dark and there was a lovely sunset to behold.  
  
He was drinking down some more rum, still thinking happy thoughts, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter," he snapped.  
  
A soldier walked into the room, nodded to the Admiral and then said shakily, "Captain Dawson wishes to speak to you, Admiral."  
  
Morris sighed. Dawson was his one problem in an otherwise perfect situation. The man just refused to lie down and take orders. Well, he would surrender in the end, they all did.  
  
"Very well, show him in, Matthews." The Admiral said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Aye Sir," Matthews said and hurried out of the room, pleased to have been dismissed.  
  
A few moments passed and then Dawson strode into the room and stood politely to attention, as the Admiral fiddled with papers on his desk.  
  
"Yes Captain Dawson, what can I do for you?" Morris said, finally looking up.  
  
Dawson cleared his throat and then said, "I wish to speak to you Admiral, about a prisoner."  
  
Morris raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes?"  
  
Dawson nodded, trying to keep his calm. "Yes Sir, the pirate Sparrow."  
  
Morris chuckled. "Right, our friend Jack! What about him?" He added with an air of annoyance, which Dawson noticed.  
  
"I would like to know Admiral, is it true that you ordered your men to flog the man to death and then throw him into the Hole?"  
  
Morris got to his feet slowly. "I would like to know, Captain, what any of that has to do with you?"  
  
Dawson shifted uneasily but his face remained firm.  
  
"I mean no disrespect Sir but the man was being tortured to death and –."  
  
Morris moved quickly around his desk and stood in front of Dawson, eyeing him dangerously.  
  
"Once again Dawson, I fail to see why this matter is of your concern. Jack Sparrow is MY responsibility. The man cheeked me and therefore was given punishment. I assume that punishment is now over."  
  
Dawson swallowed. "Then you also assume Sir that Sparrow is dead?" he asked.  
  
Morris smiled. "I believe that would be the result of sixty floggings Dawson, yes."  
  
Dawson stood at his full height. "I ordered the men to stop the punishment and demanded Sparrow was returned to his cell for treatment. That is where I assume he is now, Sir."  
  
Morris froze. He gaped at Dawson in absolute astonishment. He stepped closer to his Captain and was annoyed to see the other man didn't flinch.  
  
"You realise you are facing Court Marshall, Captain?"  
  
Dawson shrugged. "Yes Sir, I do realise that. I couldn't allow any more cruelty Admiral and if I have to report you, I shall. Such brutality had to end. It was inhuman."  
  
Morris couldn't believe what he was hearing and was turning an angry shade of red. Then suddenly, he smiled. This unnerved the Captain more than anything else.  
  
"Very well Ben. You made a decision on the spot and I will over look it this time." He moved closer, now almost touching Dawson with his nose. "But only due to your Father, a man I have long respected, and of course your sister, whom I have respected for almost the same amount of time."  
  
Dawson bristled, trying to stay clam. "What has Lucy got to do with this?" he asked, swallowing hard.  
  
Morris leered in his face and then turned and walked towards the door. "You may go, Ben." He said and stepped away to allow the Captain past.  
  
Dawson hesitated for a moment and then began to move past the Admiral. Just as he reached the door, Morris jumped forward and threw him viciously against the wall. He held him tightly as Dawson struggled.  
  
"Now, you listen to me you piece of scum!" Morris hissed. "I am your superior, never forget that. You will do as I say, when I say it. Ever go against my orders again and I will have the skin flayed from your back, do you understand me?"  
  
Dawson moaned in pain as the Admiral tightened his grip. "You can't touch me, I am an officer," he stammered.  
  
Morris laughed cruelly. "Your rank won't protect you from me, boy. I'm the power here, remember that." He then spun Dawson around and grabbed him round the throat.  
  
"And just so you know," he spat, "You haven't saved Sparrow from anything, you've merely prolonged his suffering. Be assured that I will make HIM pay for your behaviour today and it will be on your shoulders." He flung the Captain towards the door. "Now get out!"  
  
Dawson massaged his neck for a moment, eyeing the Admiral with hatred. Then, with all the pride he could muster, he turned and walked to the door. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, Morris called after him. "Give my regards to your sister." Dawson stood for a moment, anger coursing through him and then he pulled the door open and walked through.  
  
Morris stared after him for a moment and then bellowed, "Matthews!"  
  
The young soldier raced into the room and saluted the Admiral. "Are sir," he said breathlessly.  
  
Morris returned to his desk and sat down, pulling out some paper and ink. "I want you to send a message for me boy, to Port Royal." Morris smiled as he began to write. It was about time he sent a message to his old friend Norrington. And after that, he thought he'd visit Captain Jack. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Will arrived at his home still fuming and flung open the door. He had ignored Elizabeth's calls to him as she had pursued him across Port Royal. He just couldn't bring himself to speak to her. Not only was he furious, he was also ashamed. He had promised her he would watch his temper and had failed miserably.  
  
He stormed to a table and sat down, reaching for a bottle of rum and pouring himself a drink. He knocked it back in one and then poured another.  
  
"Will that help?" A soft voice said from behind him.  
  
"It may," he replied but he didn't drink, he just toyed with the tankard in his hand.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Will. Father should not have said those things to you."  
  
Will shrugged. "Its fine Elizabeth, forget it."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I can't."  
  
Will turned and looked at the love of his life, realising for the first time how upset she was. He reached out and took her hand. She smiled with relief.  
  
"What are we going to do Elizabeth?" He asked her.  
  
"Don't want to get hopelessly drunk on rum anymore then?" Elizabeth asked him. He grinned. "Good idea," she continued, "after all, it would only make you a complete scoundrel". She stopped and laughed, an old memory returning to her.  
  
"What?" Will asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she replied and then stood up. "Maybe we should just go to bed Will."  
  
He nodded, stood and kissed her. He then pulled away and watched her for a moment. "Maybe we should leave." He whispered.  
  
Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "What, leave Port Royal? And go where?"  
  
Will gestured with his hands. "I don't know, who cares? Anywhere is better than here."  
  
Elizabeth eyed him and decided he was serious. "But this is our home."  
  
Will shook his head. "No Elizabeth, it was our home. But we could start over, head out to new places.  
  
Elizabeth's smile had disappeared. "And chase after a certain Pirate we both know I suppose?"  
  
Will frowned. "Elizabeth, this has nothing to do with Jack."  
  
"Its always about Jack," she shouted back, surprising him by her anger. "That's why you were so upset with my Father tonight, because he insulted Jack!"  
  
Will glared at her. "He's my friend, Elizabeth. Our friend."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "And what have we heard from him? Nothing. It's the past Will, Jacks gone. This is our home; we have to make the most of it. And you need to get your head out of the clouds and start living in the real world!"  
  
She turned and marched towards their bedroom. She opened the door but then paused and turned to look back at him. "If you want to go after him and live like a pirate, I can't stop you. But if you do, you're on your own Will, because I cant live like that."  
  
"Live like what?" He called after her. "What would be so wrong with a life like that?"  
  
"The fear that you'll get caught," she whispered, "and that I'll lose you." And with that, she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Will stared after her for a second and then wiped his eyes. He began to pace the small room. He understood Elizabeth's fear, he really did, but he couldn't stay on Port Royal. He knew her Father would never truly believe he was good enough for Elizabeth and he didn't want to put up with that.  
  
He went back over to the table and picked up his tankard and quickly drank the contents down. He again picked up the bottle of rum and poured himself yet another drink.  
  
He then heard a commotion coming from outside. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the warm air. He jumped aside just in time as a group of Soldiers rushed past him. He looked over to where the noise was coming from and cursed. The Dauntless had arrived in the dock. That meant only one thing: Commodore Norrington was home. 'That's all I need,' Will thought to himself and turned away in disgust.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Morph – Thanks for the kind words, I hope you like this update.  
  
Db27 – You'll find out who will save Jack soon enough, if he will be saved!!?? Hope you keep reading!  
  
Lisa 123 – Thanks hon, what do you think of Jack in this chapter? Let me know.  
  
Del64 – Thanks so much, Im really glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you review again!  
  
Rat – Thanks! Hope you like this update..  
  
Greenleafslover – Glad your still enjoying it! Pls review again!  
  
Amy – You're be pleased to hear there's lots of Jack in this chapter but there is a down side :( Will does need to help him... keep reading!  
  
Talamh – Thanks for the compliment re Jack. I really wanted to get him right so that means a lot.  
  
Ping*pong – I love your reviews, please keep them coming!  
  
I also wanna say thanks to my new Beta Jackfan2, who has made this chapter a lot better than it should be!! Thanks so much babes!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
It had been a week since Norrington's return. Will had not seen much of the officer and for that, he was grateful. Since their disagreement, Elizabeth had been distant with him. The young blacksmith attempted to make peace with her, but to no avail. Admittedly, he knew the failure was due in part to his stubborn refusal of her requests that he apologise to the governor, to make things right between them. Time and again that same argument ensued, she requested, he dissented and it ended with her storming angrily away.  
  
Sitting at the table, a bottle of rum beside him, Will thought the matter over and over in his head. Maybe he should do as Elizabeth asked and make peace with her father. But he just couldn't. Not only because of his pride but also due to his loyalty to Jack. The man he had been willing to hang alongside not so long ago. But his loyalty warred with his love for Elizabeth. There was no question he loved her, he loved her more than anything, but he would not turn his back on Jack. Perhaps she would come to understand he hoped fervently. Sometimes it was so clear to him that his heart belonged to the spoiled daughter of a governor. Chuckling to himself, he drank down his rum and poured himself another.  
  
Elizabeth sat on her bed, listening to her future husband drinking himself stupid – again. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized how he'd withdrawn from her so much recently; he was like a shadow of his former self. In dismay, she covered her face with her hands. This wasn't how she dreamt a life with Will would be. "So much for the fairytale," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
She loved Will, that much she knew, but he had changed so much. She didn't blame anyone, not even Jack. 'Will has the blood of a pirate in him after all.' That's what her father would say. Along with 'I told you so.' Why did she have to tell him about Bootstrap Bill? Not one of her smartest moments. She wanted her Will back. The loyal, brave man who had fought for her, Jack and what he had believed in. Not this new man who stayed in all day and night and tried to drink his problems away. She knew what Will needed, he needed that adventurous spirit back and Elizabeth knew how she could help him get it. Find Jack, she decided. But where was she going to start?  
  
At that moment, she heard Will moving towards the bedroom and quickly laid back down on the bed, pretending to be asleep. She sighed as she felt Will get into bed beside her. She longed for him to touch her, to hold her but he didn't. The governor's daughter knew she had another long, restless night in front of her. What was she going to do?  
  
~*~  
  
Morris chuckled happily to himself as he strode towards the jail. It was another warm, beautiful morning in Port Mary and to him, the days just kept getting better. One cause for his mood was the parchment letter he clutched tightly in one hand. This letter he'd received this very morning and he couldn't wait to tell his favourite prisoner of its news. They were going to have a visitor very soon. An old friend of both of theirs.  
  
Moments later, he arrived at the jail and nodded to the guard, who quickly moved to the side to allow the Admiral to pass. Morris smiled to himself as he entered the dark and gloomy building.  
  
Jack lay in his cell, his arms crossed over his chest. He had been left alone for two days, which had surprised him. Morris' beatings during the few days prior, had been more sadistic and brutal than anything beforehand. In the few moments before the vicious attacks, the pirate had meant to ask the Admiral why, but as the blows reined down, he hadn't really been given a chance.  
  
The captain winced as he moved his arm slightly. Morris had stamped on his wrist some time ago, once in punishment for some witty comment, twice to ensure the pirate wouldn't forget it, and the third time to ensure he had broken the bone. 'Not very nice of him,' Jack thought. He really did wonder when the bloody bastard was just going to hang him and get it over with.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the door above him being flung open. Startled from his musings his body jerked. Muttered curses in various languages filled the cell as his bruised and beaten body cried out at him for the movement. At the sound of that familiar, hated voice that called down to him from the top of the steps, he sighed in response. Oh well, he thought, it was a good rest while it lasted.  
  
"Good morning Jack. And how are you this fine day?" Morris moved slowly down the steps, a big smile on his face. Jack didn't like that smile but he refused to show it. Instead, he simply nodded and replied from his position on the floor:  
  
"I'm feeling surprisingly chipper today, mate. Good of you to enquire though, aye?" The pirate did his best to supply what he hoped was a smile of his own, which probably looked more like a pained grimace.  
  
Morris continued to smile, only now he tilted his head as he studied his prisoner carefully. "I really do wonder what it will take to break that spirit of yours, pirate. You truly are an extraordinary man."  
  
Jack took this as a huge compliment and his gold capped grin widened. "Very nice of you to say so Admiral. Of course," he added, thoughtfully. "I've been called that before," The Navy man laughed softly as he took out a large set of keys and proceeded to unlock Jack's cell.  
  
"You know Sparrow, a less wise man would see your foolishness and mistake you for an idiot. Not me though, I know better." He pulled the cell door open and stepped through.  
  
Sitting up, his broken wrist cradled carefully in his lap, Jack eyed the military man for a moment before speaking. "But I wonder, which is the bigger fool, Admiral? The man who mistakes the fellow for an idiot but listens to his ramblings regardless? Or, is it the man who sees through the idiot's act but decides to overlook him? Interesting idea, aye?" The pirate finished and then laid back down, his eyes closed.  
  
Without opening his eyes, he felt the Admiral's stare. The contemplative silence was finally broken when Morris at last spoke. "Very interesting notion Jack. I plan to be neither man."  
  
Jack opened his eyes but didn't reply.  
  
The Brit continued, "I know you to be no imbecile pirate, but I also wouldn't trust a single word that comes out of your mouth. That way, I stay in control."  
  
The prisoner thought about this and then replied, "No Admiral, you are not a fool." The other man smiled triumphantly, until the pirated amended quickly, "You're just a stupid cretin, mate," and flashed the Admiral a beaming smile.  
  
Morris stilled. He watched the pirate captive for a few seconds, then like a snake, he struck. Two bone-cracking kicks were sent to the reclined mans unprotected ribs before he then dragged his hapless prisoner up and slammed him bodily against the wall.  
  
The pirate, leaning heavily against his cell wall, struggled to remain conscious. Slowly turned and with his eyes closed and a new gash to his forehead streaming with blood, he sagged to the floor, sitting down heavily. Grabbing his midsection in pain, he wondered how many ribs were broken this time. Opening his weary, unfocused eyes, Jack inwardly smiled at the angry mottled red skinned Navy man standing before him.  
  
"You are a wretch, Sparrow," the officer hissed, "and an over confident one. It will be your undoing, I promise you."  
  
Still sitting against the wall for support, Jack rolled his head on one side and then smirked. "Ye think this 's the way to break me, mate?" He then stared straight at the Admiral and said in complete seriousness, "It will never happen."  
  
Morris snorted. "We'll see scum," he said softly.  
  
In three long strides, the loathsome man reached him. Bending down he grabbed the pirate by the front of his filthy shirt, dragging him upward. With his other hand he brandished the parchment, his prize news. Winded and struggling to focus, Jack glared at the man as he waved the letter in his face.  
  
"You see this, Sparrow?" He spat.  
  
Slowly his slid his gaze to the brandished paper then back to the odious Brit. "I can see it," he replied.  
  
"I am sure you are wondering why I am showing it to you."  
  
"I couldn't care less mate." To prove his statement, this time the pirate didn't even glance at the document,  
  
Dropping the paper for only a moment, the Admiral backhanded him hard across the face. As the pirate reeled from the blow Morris scooped up the page again and thrust it in his prisoner's face. Through gritted teeth he then continued, "It's from an old friend of yours, captain."  
  
The pirate's face brightened. "Ohhh! Really? Someone wrote to me? I'm touched Admiral, you told people I was staying here! Who is it? Scarlet? Giselle?"  
  
Dangerously, the other man's face darkened but he kept his calm. "Norrington, Jack. You remember him? He's leaving Port Royal immediately, so he states here. Cannot wait to see you again it seems." The barstard grinned cruelly down at his prisoner.  
  
The captive was quiet for a moment. The captor felt a warm glow of triumph building inside. At last, he'd got to the damn pirate! Finally! After all this time...then,  
  
"The Commodore? That's nice Admiral but him and me, we were never that close. I'd much rather have Scarlet. She lives in Tortuga, 's not far..."  
  
Having heard enough, the military man let out a furious roar and threw the scrunched up letter away. Rage flooded him and he punched Jack as hard as he could in the face, snapping the pirate's head back painfully and his shirt front was released at the same moment and he fell back limply to the hard floor. Morris was on him immediately, punching and hitting him continuously, mercilessly. Blood poured from his nose and mouth. Then the Admiral wrapped his hands around his victim's throat and began to throttle him. Ineffectually, Jack pawed at the iron grip with his one good hand, unable to breathe.  
  
"You WILL start to show me the proper respect, pirate. Especially in front of Norrington, or I will make you regret it more than you could ever imagine." With a last, violent shake, he released Jack, who lay gasping for breath.  
  
Morris stepped away and then turned to leave the cell. As he reached the door then stopped, glaring down at the pirate he added, "And, just so you know, Sparrow, once Norrington has seen you, and is aware that I succeeded where he has failed twice, I think I'll be good and ready to hang you." Still clutching his sore throat Jack didn't reply, he just watched the Admiral.  
  
Morris laughed. "Have a good day, Jack," he added and then walked out of the cell and up the steps, back into the daylight.  
  
Jack stared after him for a moment and then laid back down, his arms once again across his chest. "Not good," he murmured, and exhausted, closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Will crawled out of his front door, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Port Royal was already busy with activity as men and women rushed around their daily jobs. 'Lucky them,' Will thought to himself. Judging by the time of day, he was sure the liquor purveyor would be opening shortly, so he decided to go and wait there. Once he'd had a drink he may attempt to start work on a sword he had had an order for. Maybe.  
  
Not really looking where he was going, he walked straight into somebody taller than himself.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled and then went to move past.  
  
"Mr. Turner," came a familiar voice. Will sighed.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," he replied politely and nodded his head.  
  
"How are you? I hope the post Blacksmith life is treating you well?" Norrinton asked pleasantly.  
  
"Things are just fine, thank you." Will replied. The knowing smile on the officer's face made his gut clench and he decided to head on before he said, or did something he would no doubt regret "Tell me, Turner, have you heard from anyone recently?"  
  
Will turned and looked at the Commodore. "Anyone in particular?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Norrinton smiled. "Any, um... pirates for example?"  
  
Will felt his temper rise. "If you mean Jack, no I haven't and if I had, do you really expect me to tell you?"  
  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Norrington's smile widened.  
  
The navy man looked over at the Dauntless, resting idly in the docks. "Well, this is good-bye then. I'm just preparing her for another journey, seems I have to leave again."  
  
The lad glanced at the impressive ship. "But you just returned."  
  
"Yes, but this is much more of a pleasure trip than before, not really business."  
  
Will stared at the suddenly cryptic Commodore. While he didn't fully understand what the man was going on about, he had a terrible feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. Lost in thought, the blacksmith glanced down. Hearing a soft chuckle he looked again at the officer...  
  
"Well, I'll just let you get on with your day then Mr. Turner. I'm sure you are a very busy man. Pass on my best to Miss Swann, would you." Tipping his hat, he nodded slightly then walked away, a wry smile on his lips.  
  
Eyes narrowed, Will stared at the retreating man's back. What was all that about?  
  
~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again all! Sorry about the delay in posting this but I've been so busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Im so glad so many of you are enjoying this! Guess what? I got to meet Johnny Depp again! This time on the Isle of Man where he is filming "The Libertine," it was so amazing! This time, I got a pic with him and hugs and kisses. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Im not to happy with it but see what you think...  
  
Thanks to Julie for all her help. It's greatly appreciated honey.  
  
POTC – Back to the Black Pearl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Morris was in his office, gazing out of the window. He was feeling especially happy that morning. Not only had he enjoyed his latest meeting with Jack Sparrow but he had also had the pleasure of having a careless soldier flogged. Nothing beat a good morning flogging for him. Well, except perhaps knocking more pride out of that damned pirate! He chuckled at the memory.  
  
The last visit to Sparrow's cell had gone very well. He had mocked the rogue about his impending appointment with the gallows and had taken great delight in telling the prisoner that by the time he would allow him to die, his "myth" would have been completely forgotten. All that people would remember is "just another pirate scum broken by that great man, Morris." It had interested the Admiral that this one statement had gotten to Sparrow much more than any beater could have.  
  
Morris had watched happily as the pirate had tried, without success, to ignore his words and not bite. Then Morris had happily driven home his point and laughed in the pirate's face as he had told him – "Who will care Jack? Who will remember the great Captain Sparrow? Who will shed a tear for you as your life is choked out of you?" And the pirate had no witty retort for him and Morris knew he won a battle with the wretch at last. And it had felt good.  
  
And then, to make the morning perfect, during that day's parade, a young idiot had passed out from the heat. For his lack of self-discipline, the Admiral had ordered the boy receive ten strokes. With a small smile of pleasure, Morris watched with singing heart as the boy received his punishment. In the end, he heard that the boy would probably not survive. The admiral received this news and only shrugged in response. Only the strong deserved to breath and he had no use for weak pathetic children under his command. 'Good riddance, plenty more men to replace that one,' he had thought.  
  
Just as Morris was deciding whether to pay the pirate another visit, there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Enter," he boomed.  
  
A young soldier walked hesitantly into the room.  
  
"Excuse my intrusion Admiral, but Captain Dawson sent me to inform you that the Dauntless is docking."  
  
Morris laughed to himself. This day kept getting better and better.  
  
"The Commodore has made good speed," he said more to himself then the ensign, "I was not expecting him until tomorrow."  
  
He strode across the room quickly, enjoying the flinch from the soldier as he walked.  
  
"Tell the Captain to prepare the welcome committee. I'm sure he can cope with such a duty."  
  
"Aye Sir," replied the soldier, saluted and then hurried from the room.  
  
Morris smiled evilly. What a perfect day for Norrington to arrive. The admiral wondered what the Commodore would make of the newly broken and weakened Sparrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Norrington stood on the deck of the Dauntless, his hands clasped behind his back. He watched as Port Mary came closer and closer, feeling a mixture of anticipation and growing trepidation. He was looking forward to seeing that arrogant pirate getting what he deserved but, at the same time, it annoyed him that that butcher Morris was the one to dish it out.  
  
The first time Norrington had met the cruel, vindictive Richard Morris was aboard the Chimera, where they had both been Midshipmen. Upon first meeting him he'd disliked him immediately and that dislike had soon become intense. It was not only how Morris had flattered and praised the officers for his own gain that had annoyed Norrington, but also by him having a rich family which had assisted in his rise through the ranks. Norrinton was not gifted with wealthy relatives and was proud to have worked hard for the position he now held.  
  
Norrington was forced from his musings as the Dauntless moved into Port. He called out instructions to his crew, ordering them to drop anchor and prepare to leave the ship. The commodore looked over at the approaching land and smiled to himself. He may have strong feelings against the Admiral but they were overshadowed by his pleasure of seeing Jack Sparrow put in place. He was sure he was going to enjoy this visit.  
  
At last, the ship was docked and Norrington and a few of his men moved on Port Mary, where Captain Dawson and a small party of soldiers had gathered to meet them. Dawson saluted as Norrington walked up to them and the Commodore nodded politely in return.  
  
"Welcome to Port Mary, Commodore." Dawson said, "I trust your journey was uneventful."  
  
Norrington smiled. He had met Dawson a couple of times previously and had found him to be a very agreeable fellow. For this reason, the Commodore had attempted to gain the Captains services in Port Royal, but Dawson had always declined, very regrettably it had appeared to the Commodore.  
  
"The trip was pleasant enough, thank you, Captain," he told him. Norrington gazed around.  
  
"Where is Admiral Morris? I trust there is no serious reason why he is unable to greet us in person?" Norrington glanced at Dawson hopefully and saw the other mans mouth twitch.  
  
Dawson replied, "The Admiral is waiting for you in his office, sir. I will take you there now if you would please follow me?" The young Captain gestured towards a huge grand house in the distance.  
  
Norrington frowned slightly at the size of the place in front of him. "Good Lord. It's larger than even Governor Swann's home!" Realizing he'd spoken outloud, he looked at Dawson who had the good grace to look chagrined. Deciding to leave that comment where it was, he then nodded to Dawson, signalling him to lead on.  
  
~*~  
  
The small party from the Dauntless and Dawson's welcoming committee began to move through the centre of Port Mary. The first thing Norrington noticed about the town was the difference in mood to his own Port Royal. There was fear in the air. People went about the business in a very hurried and panicked manner. Many of the townsfolk gave him and his men frightened glances as they past them. It didn't take a genius to work out what troubled these people – it was the iron fist that ruled over them that scared them.  
  
Finally, Norrington and his party arrived at the Admirals mansion. Dawson told his men to remain outside and he then led Norrington and his crewmembers through the beautiful entrance hall.  
  
The room was huge. There were large, expensive tapestries and paintings on the walls. Including, to Norringtons disgust, one of Morris himself, which appeared to be very flattering. Dawson led them straight towards the door at the far end of the room. A young ensign stood outside and jumped to attention as soon as the young Captain approached.  
  
"As you were Perkins," Dawson ordered and the young soldier relaxed. "Advise Admiral Morris that Commodore Norrington is here to see him."  
  
"Aye Sir," Perkins said hurriedly, knocked once and then vanished through the door.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the soldier reappeared. Norrington noticed how flustered the young man had become. 'Morris hasn't changed then,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Please go in Sir," Perkins said softly and then stepped aside to allow Norrington to pass. The Commodore readied himself and then moved through the door, the uncomfortable feeling inside him steadily growing.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again all, Im sorry this is sooooo late again but I haven't had access to a computer for ages :(  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Big hugs to Julie for all her help and encouragement and for sticking with me through the delay.. thanks hon.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean – Chapter 7  
  
Norrington moved into Morris' office and instantly stiffened as soon as he set eyes on his superior. Morris was sat at his desk, a beaming smile on his face. He rose to his feet and nodded politely as the Commodore approached.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, delightful to see you again, my old friend," the Admiral enthused and smiled happily.  
  
Norrington saluted Morris and replied, "Good day to you, Admiral.  
  
"I trust you had a pleasant journey," the Admiral enquired.  
  
"Very pleasant, thank you, sir," Norrington replied.  
  
The Commodore looked Morris up and down quickly. Though the years had been none too kind, he noted the Admiral looked fit. Morris had always been a tall, strong man but as he now displayed several large scars on his face, he had an even tougher, 'not to be messed with' appearance. Feature wise, everything else was still in place, the same piggy eyes and long unkempt hair, which Norrington could see beneath the other mans hat.  
  
It didn't take long to see that one familiar trait surface in the Admiral, the one that set James' teeth on edge; arrogance. In all the years the two men had known one another, that sense of haughtiness Norrington had always detested. It was the air of a man who had achieved what he wanted and was more than happy with his current life. Norrington wondered just how many men had suffered in order for Admiral Morris to achieve his aims. Norrington stole a quick glance at Captain Dawson who was stood beside him. James was sure that this was one of those long-suffering men.  
  
Morris had walked around his desk and now stood in front of Norrington, his hand outstretched.  
  
"Now, now James," the Admiral began silkily, "as I am sure you recall, I have never been a stickler for tradition. It has been a long time, old friend, too long." Morris extended his hand, "Won't you shake my hand and then join me for some refreshments?"  
  
Norrington looked down at Morris' offered hand but didn't raise his own. His gaze lifted and bored into the Admiral's.  
  
"Perhaps you may recall, Admiral, that I do prefer to stick to tradition. It is best to show the correct respect to those in authority, as I am sure you understand." Norrington gave his superior a smile and then stepped back.  
  
Morris' eyes flashed for a moment and Norrington noticed that Dawson also moved away from his Admiral. It was obvious that the Admiral was not used to being refused anything and he had taken great offence to Norrington's decline of his 'friendship'. The uneasy silence in the room continued for a couple more moments until –  
  
The Admiral laughed and clapped the surprised Norrington on the back.  
  
"James," he boomed, "you haven't changed a bit. Aye, still the same old pompous stick you always were. But you're right of course". Morris turned to Dawson and glared at the Captain.  
  
"Fetch the keys to the jail and be quick about it!" he snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. Dawson saluted and rushed from the room. The Admiral then turned back to Norrington, the sickly sweet smile back on his lips.  
  
"You've come here for a reason, Commodore. It's time for you to visit my favourite prisoner."  
  
Norrington smiled at this, despite himself. At last, he was going to see that damn pirate get what was coming to him. James was looking forward to his opportunity to gloat. How could he resist? He knew that if their positions were reversed, Jack Sparrow would make the most of the situation. Now, Commodore Norrington was determined to enjoy his moment of triumph, even though it was Morris who had brought it about.  
  
Dawson returned and handed some keys over to his Admiral.  
  
"If you would like to come with me, Commodore?" Morris said and then gestured to the door.  
  
"Lead the way, sir," Norrington replied. Then, he, Dawson and their small party followed Morris out of the room.  
  
Morris and Norrington marched across Port Mary, Dawson and his men trailing behind them. During their short journey, Morris described his capture of Sparrow to an unimpressed Norrington. The Commodore had a nagging suspicion that he was exaggerating events a little.  
  
"... So yes, Sparrow and his band of brigands had murdered most of my men, dishonourably I might add, leaving just a few of my most loyal fellows and myself to protect our Port. Cutting a long story short, we fought bravely and, unlike our opponents, gallantly. Sparrow and his men were overcome and tried to flee. Unfortunately, Sparrows men did get away, leaving their Captain to his fate." He smiled, showing yellow teeth. "And I," he finished, "got the one I wanted." He let out a high laugh.  
  
Norrington gave the other man a distrusting glance. Morris' account of the tale just didn't ring true to him. Sparrow was a scoundrel, it was true, but a coward? That just didn't seem right..  
  
The group finally arrived at the jail. Norrington stared at the derelict building with distaste. It made the prison on Port Royal look like a palace, even after the Black Pearl attack! Morris, still smiling happily, unlocked the door and then gestured for Norrington to enter.  
  
James had waited for this moment for a long time. He walked through the door and moved quickly down the steps, closely followed by Dawson and the others, with Morris bringing up the rear.  
  
As Norrington reached the bottom of the steps, the foul stench hit him. He wrinkled his nose and brought his hand up to his mouth in disgust. 'What poor creature died in this room?' He thought to himself. His eyes met Dawson's, who returned the Commodore's stare. Norrington gave himself a little shake and then strode across the room until he reached the last cell.  
  
As he drew closer, he noticed the crumpled figure leaning against the wall. He also noticed that the figure was not moving. He stepped nearer, the uneasy feeling inside him growing ever stronger.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," Norrington began firmly, putting a hand on the jail bars. He stopped suddenly as Jack raised his head wearily and gazed straight at him. Norrington gasped under his breath and gripped the bars for support. He stared at the pirate in disbelieving shock.  
  
There was not a part on Sparrow's face that was untouched. It was covered in large cuts and bruises. His eyes were black and blue and almost closed. His lip was cut and he was missing teeth. Norrington felt a wave of sympathy for the poor man and turned his head away, no longer able to look at him.  
  
Sparrow had always been so full of life. To see him like that, battered and broken was not what the Commodore had expected. James turned and looked into the grinning face of Morris. Norrington was aware that Jack's brown eyes were still upon him and it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Morris stepped forward to stand beside Norrington. He had a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"Worth the trip Commodore," he said softly with a smug smile.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

OK, here's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
  
Thanks to –  
  
Morph – I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you liked this update, please let me know. Sorry, the Jack bashing isn't over yet..  
  
InsanePirate624 – Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter and can't wait to see what you think  
  
Gaze – Yeah, sorry for the delay. It was a nightmare losing internet connection. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy this update.  
  
Ellanor – Many thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sparrowpiratess – Enjoy this update. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
And ofcourse big hugs, kisses and lots of thanks to my great beta Julie. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help honey.. Thank you.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: Back to the Black Pearl – Chapter 8  
  
Norrington coughed quietly, still trying to recover from the sight of the pirate Captain. Feeling Sparrow's intense gaze upon him, he turned his attention back to the man in cell.  
  
"Mr Sparrow, I trust you are –." Unable to complete his question, James looked quickly away. Out of his periphery, he saw that Jack actually managed to flash him a smile, albeit a painful one.  
  
"Well," the pirate supplied helpfully. "I believe that's the word you were looking for, eh Commodore? Nay, I must say I've been detained in nicer prisons."  
  
Directly behind him, Norrington heard Morris let out a low growl but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Your luck had to run out eventually, Sparrow." Norrington continued.  
  
Jack gave him a thoughtful look and then replied, "It was skill that kept me free mate and someone else's good fortune that found me in this stinking hole." He then winked playfully at Morris.  
  
The Admiral stepped right up to the cell and poked his nose in through the bars.  
  
"MY fortune scum?" Morris hissed, "Is that what you are suggesting?" His voice was low and dangerous. Norrington noticed that all of the Admirals' men shuffled uncomfortably where they stood. Sparrow though, gave Morris a happy smile.  
  
"Admiral, you are in good form today," he said and clapped his hands together. "A spark of intelligence there, well done mate!" Morris slammed his fist against the bars, causing Norrington and the men to jump. The pirate, on the other hand, didn't flinch.  
  
Suddenly, the Admiral gathered his composure and emitted a low, throaty chuckle. The commander now bared yellow teeth, sneering at his prey, never once taking his eyes off Jack. In return, and to the pirate's credit, Jack stared back, unblinking. "You were broken this morning pirate, you were mine!" Morris spat.  
  
Jack didn't immediately answer. The two men silently eyed one another. Then, with a flicker of triumph on his battered face, the pirate whispered, "That's what you thought."  
  
James had never seen such determination in all his life as Jack, pressing one hand to the wall for support, got very slowly and painfully to his feet. One quick glance at Morris, and James knew that even he was impressed, though his admiration was tainted with his unconcealed fury.  
  
James had over heard as the guards had said that only this morning, badly battered and weak, all Sparrow could manage was to crawl across the floor. Now, only a few hours later, he stood on his own two feet, unsupported. The Admiral realised Sparrow had snatched victory from his clutches again, only this time the bastard had humiliated him in front of Norrington. He would make the gloating scum pay and pay dearly.  
  
The Commodore decided to break the tension and addressed Jack once again.  
  
"Sparrow, I need to ask you some questions. I understand Admiral Morris has had little success gaining answers from you". Morris spun around and fixed Norrington with a murderous look.  
  
"I only need a little more time," he spat. Norrington nodded politely.  
  
"Of course sir, but perhaps you would allow me to try." Morris eyed him for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Be my guest James," he said and then stepped back.  
  
Norrington turned back to Jack.  
  
"Sparrow, where is the Black Pearl?"  
  
Jack reacted at the mention of his beloved ship's name. "Careless of me," he murmured, more to himself, "losing her again."  
  
"Sparrow," Norrington repeated, more urgently, "your ship and your crew, where are they?"  
  
The pirate sighed. "I wish I knew," he said very softly and turned away.  
  
Morris scoffed. "Sign of a good Captain indeed." He sneered, "losing your ship and your crew. Twice." He laughed loudly. Both Jack and Norrington ignored the odious Admiral, much to his indignation.  
  
"Jack," Norrington said almost kindly, "tell me what happened to you."  
  
Exhausted, Jack sank to the ground again and let out a big sigh. His eyes met Norrington's.  
  
"The problem is, Commodore, I don't know what happened. I don't remember, alright!" He absently rubbed his arm and then hissed from the pain. Norrington frowned.  
  
"You must remember something, Sparrow," he snapped and then leant in closer, "Don't you see? I am trying to help you."  
  
Jack attempted to give the military man a wide smile. "That's not your usual attitude to pirates, is it mate?"  
  
Norrington nodded. "Be that as it may, it is the truth. Now, tell me what you remember."  
  
Once again, Jack struggled to his feet. "Very well, Commodore. Since you asked so nicely, I'll do me best." He told his story as if he was talking to a small child, every man in the small room listened intently.  
  
"It happened one night, I can't tell you when. We were on the Pearl. Everything was normal when suddenly; out of nowhere a fog came down and surrounded us. I must have passed out though, as the next thing I knew, I'm in a longboat in the middle of the Ocean. No Pearl, Gibbs, AnaMaria, anyone to be seen. After a few hours, maybe days, I was picked up by two passing fisherman who, very kindly, decided to dump me here." He finished with a quick glance at Morris.  
  
Norrington stared at Jack for a moment.  
  
"You really cannot remember anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Not a single, tiny little thing, mate." Jack replied and then brought one hand up to his forehead, as if in pain.  
  
"Absolute rot!" exclaimed Morris, causing Jack to glare at him. "He's made this cock and bull story up for your benefit, Commodore Norrington. I told you what happened, how I caught him. This story is completely far-fetched and there is not a grain of truth in it!"  
  
Norrington didn't reply to this outburst but it was clear whom he believed. Head bowed in thought, he turned away from the red faced Admiral. Then, after a moment, he spun back around and looked at the pirate captive.  
  
"From what I have been told today, I believe that Sparrows' men are still out there somewhere, most likely searching for their Captain -" Morris interrupted him.  
  
"I told you, Sparrows men –," Vehemently, Norrington shook his head in interruption.  
  
"I know what you told me, Admiral, but as I was saying, I would prefer to continue searching for Sparrow's crew and for the Black Pearl. I believe she would be a worthy replacement for the Interceptor, which was lost." He frowned at Jack, who obviously found this statement amusing.  
  
Jack's face turned serious. "If you find me ship Norrington," he said softly, "look after her for me."  
  
Morris laughed loudly. "Oh, don't you worry, Jack. You will soon be beyond caring about your precious Black Pearl."  
  
Norrington eyed Morris. "Perhaps Admiral, Sparrow's hanging is somewhat overdue."  
  
Morris smirked. "I agree, James, and am pleased to tell you that one week from today, it will all be over for Captain Jack Sparrow." He laughed cruelly. Jack lowered his head. Norrington watched the pirate thoughtfully.  
  
"Well," he announced, "I believe I have what I came for and it's now time for me to return to Port Royal." He gestured to his men who instantly moved towards the steps. Morris, however, put up his hand to stop Norrington.  
  
"Just a moment, Commodore," he said, "there is one more thing I would like you to see before you leave."  
  
Norrington paused and eyed the Admiral ominously. For some reason, the gleam in Morris' eye worried him... he had a bad feeling about what was to transpire.  
  
Morris nodded to one of his guards who then promptly unlocked Jack's cell. Sparrow gave the man an uninterested glance.  
  
"I wish you to have fully enjoyed your visit to Port Mary, James." The Admiral said cheerfully. He moved to the back of the room and picked up some sort of tool, then returned to the light, where Norrington could see it clearly. To his horror he realized what it was; a branding iron. "And, I believe this will assist in that."  
  
Having the Commodore's full attention, Morris walked to a large forge and placed the long piece of iron into the hot, red glowing coals. Norrington swallowed the bile that had built up in his throat and exchanged looks with Dawson.  
  
"Admiral, could you explain the meaning of this please." Norrington asked, giving Sparrow a quick, concerned glance. Jack appeared to be taking no notice of Morris' actions. He had crouched back down again and was softly humming to himself,  
  
"It's, well, a tradition for me, my dear Commodore," Morris said, turning the iron in the fire, "before I hang a pirate, I brand him with the crest of my town, the lion.  
  
Jack laughed and then unsuccessfully attempted to turn it into a cough. Norrington was impressed with the man's daring. Morris merely smiled at Jack before turning back to the Commodore.  
  
James stared at the branding iron in the horrid man's hand, his stomach churning. There was no end to Morris' viciousness, and little Norrington could do to stop him, but try he did...  
  
"Sparrow has already been branded a pirate, Admiral," he declared. "The mark on his arm –."  
  
"I don't mean to brand the scum a pirate, my friend. This symbol will mark him forever as another of Richard Morris' victims." The evil brute than withdrew the red hot metal from the flaring coals and struck it against the wall hard, causing a spark. Morris laughed softly and purred, "perfect." He then strode across to Jack's cell.  
  
Nearly panicked, Norrington watched him go, trying to think of something to say, to stop this somehow but what could he do? Morris arrived at Jack's cell, pulled open the door and walked through.  
  
The Admiral marched up to the pirate and snapped, "On your feet!"  
  
Jack looked up at his nemesis. His face looked calm but his eyes were flaming. "I'm just having a sit down actually, mate."  
  
Suddenly, Morris reached out and hurled Jack to his feet. The bastard held the iron a hair's length away from the pirates face. Norrington was pleased to see that Sparrow didn't flinch.  
  
His superior leered in Jack's face and then turned to his nearest guards.  
  
"Force him to the ground and take off his shirt," he ordered.  
  
A sigh of irritated frustration escaped Jack's lips. "Really, mate, one minute you want me to stand up, the next I'm on the floor again," he murmured. "Make up your mind, eh?"  
  
A strike to the back of his head sent Jack flying to his knees and he was held there firmly. What was left of his favourite white shirt was then ripped off of him. The pirate didn't attempt to struggle. Instead, he twisted his head to look up at his captors but they would not return his stare.  
  
Morris moved to stand behind Jack, his branding iron at the ready. Morris smiled evilly at Norrington and then, without warning, he slammed the red hot iron down onto the pirates' shoulder and held it there.  
  
Jaw clenched, Jack closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. The pain had to have been overwhelming. At least the East Indian Trading Company made it quick. This was much, much worse.  
  
Fists clenched in outrage, Norrington cast his eyes down to the ground, unable to watch the sadistic torture. He knew what Morris was waiting for. 'Cry out Jack,' he thought, 'Just cry out.' Dawson cleared his throat and most of his soldiers also looked away. Their Admiral's brutality was sickening even to them.  
  
Violent trembles now wracked the pirates' body as the iron was pressed harder into his seared flesh, but Morris did not relent. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jack could suppress it no longer. A blood- curdling cry filled the small room and echoed down the narrow hall ways. The pirate screamed and screamed and the sound cut through Norrington. The Commodore had never felt so disgusted in his life.  
  
At last, Morris decided that Sparrow had suffered enough. He threw the branding iron down and gestured for his men to release the captive. Jack fell hard onto the stone floor, clutching his shoulder and shaking all over. His gaze met Norrington's blue eyes and Norrington saw tears in the other mans brown eyes. He looked away.  
  
Morris gave Jack a vicious kick to his ribs for good measure and took great pleasure in the moan the pirate let out. The Admiral then strode from the jail, a spring now in his step. He smirked at Norrington and said softly, "Now James, I'm ready to hang him." The other man didn't reply, he merely stared at Morris in disgust. Morris chuckled and then moved towards the stone steps without another look at his crumpled victim in the cell.  
  
The weary Commodore glanced one last time at Jack and was both surprised and pleased to see that the pirate had forced himself to sit up. With a small nod to the poor wretch, James turned to follow Dawson up the steps.  
  
"Commodore," came a hoarse whisper from behind him. Norrington turned and looked uncomfortably at Sparrow.  
  
"Yes Captain?" he enquired, politely.  
  
Jack smiled, obviously pleased that Norrington had used his proper title.  
  
"Would you be kind enough to fetch me hat for me please?" Jack asked with a ghost of a smile and inclined his head towards where his hat was resting on a table, his coat beside it.  
  
Norrington shot Jack a look of surprise and then gave Morris, who was perched on the steps, watching, a questioning glance. The Admiral shrugged. "Give the fool his hat Commodore. After all, I don't think he will be able to engineer a miraculous escape with it, do you?" Morris guffawed loudly at his own joke and then disappeared up the steps.  
  
Quietly, James crossed to retrieve Jack's hat. He approached the cell and held the hat out to the prisoner. A guard remained in the cell with the captive and he watched closely as Jack shuffled painfully forward.  
  
The pirate held out a shaky hand to accept his hat. At the last possible moment, instead of taking the hat, he grabbed Norrington's arm and pulled him closer.  
  
Surprised at the strength in that grasp, Norrington let out a low gasp. Their eyes met and the pirate leaned closer to the navy man and said softly, "help me." Time seemed to stand still and Norrington stared into those coffee brown eyes.  
  
Then, without warning, the guard struck Jack hard across the back of the head. Jack released Norrington and fell to the floor with a shout. The big guard then began to repeatedly kick Jack, each time inducing a cry of pain from the man.  
  
Norrington demanded, "Leave him!"  
  
The guard stopped and glared at the Commodore, disappointment etched on his face. Jack lay at the guard's feet, gasping for breath. He looked up and stared at the Commodore.  
  
Dawson had arrived behind his superior officer. "You heard the Commodore, Sturt," he snapped to the guard, "Step away from the prisoner. You will accompany us back to the docks."  
  
Sturt growled, "Someone's got to stay with the prisoner, Captain. Admiral's orders, sir."  
  
Dawson glanced up the steps. Morris had not reappeared. He turned to a different guard. "Matthews, stay here and watch Sparrow. And fetch him some water, lad." He added, eying Jack.  
  
"Aye, Captain," Matthews answered and moved into the cell.  
  
Being sure to tread on Jack as he stepped over him, Sturt exited the cell and trudged up the steps.  
  
Dawson gestured towards the steps and said calmly, "Commodore?" Norrington gave Jack one last glance and then rushed up the stairway, closely followed by the young Captain.  
  
Norrington was relieved to step back into the sunlight. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. He still felt nauseous, unable to remove the smell of burnt flesh from his nostrils. He stared back at the monstrous building that was Port Mary prison, torn between his duty and his humanity.  
  
He turned to see a smiling Admiral Morris approaching him. Norrington fixed the other man with a look of utmost disgust that Morris didn't appear to notice.  
  
"Sturt tells me you had some problems down there Norrington."  
  
The Commodore shrugged his head. "It was nothing Admiral."  
  
Morris' grin grew wider.  
  
"Ah but you were attacked by a prisoner, my proud friend. Sparrow will be punished suitably, I promise you."  
  
Norrington frowned. "There's no need to go to any trouble on my account Sir," he argued.  
  
Morris shook his head. "No trouble at all Commodore. Sturt, see to it would you?"  
  
Sturt grinned a toothless grin to his Admiral, saluted and then strolled back into the jail. Norrington watched him go, powerless to intervene.  
  
Morris offered his hand to the Commodore. "I must leave you now James, lots of paperwork to do. Must prepare for next week. Dawson will see you back to the Dauntless. I wish you a pleasant journey home."  
  
Norrington glared at Morris. "As you will remember, 'sir', I prefer to stick to protocol. Good day to you Admiral." And with that, James turned his back on the hated man and marched away, Dawson close behind him.  
  
Norrington bit his lip in fury. He had a decision to make; he just prayed that it would be the right one.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

OK, here's another update for you. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love all the feedback. Unfortunately I dont have time to respond to them all now, I'll do that next time.

Thanks to Julie for all her help and encouragement, as always.

Chapter 9

One full day after returning to Port Royal, the horrors of what Norrington witnessed in Port Mary were still very much with him. Before, he'd been so looking forward to see Jack Sparrow imprisoned and punished, but he had never expected to see that level of brutality the pirate had been forced to endure.

The Commodore was sat at his desk, attempting to get some work done but he just couldn't concentrate. It was clear what he should do, what his duty demanded, but his personal sense of honour, right and wrong were getting in the way. Even now, his thoughts trailed back to visuals of Sparrow sitting in that Godforsaken cell, probably enduring whatever evil torture Admiral Morris had chose for that day. It was not a nice thought.

The worst moment had been when Norrington had crossed paths with Will Turner. It had been very different from their last meeting. On the occasion, Norrington had enjoyed teasing the boy about Sparrow. This time, he had no desire to banter with the boy; instead, he wanted to get away from Turner as quickly as was politely possible. Will, on the other hand, would not be deterred.

"Where have you been Commodore," he enquired urgently.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern, Mr. Turner," James had replied, not able to make eye contact with the boy. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Before you left," Turner continued as he practically ran to stay in step with the hurried officer, "you led me to believe -"

"Unlike you Mr Turner," Norrington cut him off, "I am a very busy man and unfortunately have more pressing matters to take care of at the moment. Idle chatter is simply something I have no time for. So, if you would excuse me -" and he had taken his leave of the annoyed young man, feeling Turner's eyes on him as he hurried away.

Upon arriving at his office, James focus and concentration still wavered. Several times he made to sit and more times still he picked up a file to work, only to find himself on his feet and pacing around his office.

Even if he did regret the treatment of Jack Sparrow, what could he do? The man was a pirate and as such, deserved to be hung. _But does he deserve that torture you witnessed? _Again that nagging voice queried his subconscious. After several moments of thoughtful pacing, James came to an abrupt stop in the middle of his office.

The Commodore frowned. 'Morris had said himself,' he argued back to the voice, 'Sparrow would be hung in seven days.' He glanced across at his desk calendar. 'Four days now,' he noted. 'Sparow's suffering would be over then and the navy would have put to death a dangerous criminal.'

_If you really believe that_, the voice whispered to him again, _then why is this bothering you so much_? Try as he might Norrington couldn't find an answer to that question.

In pure frustration, he picked up a vase and sent it sailing. In a flurry of clay and pottery fragments is shattered, the sound echoing in the room. Norrington stared at the mess on the floor, softly cursing himself.

Almost instantly, his door burst open and a soldier rushed into the room. Gun at the ready, the soldier looked around the room, then from the floor to the Commodore. Surprise evident in his quirked brow.

"Commodore," he asked hesitantly, "is everything alright, sir?"

"Everything's fine Collins," Norrington sighed in response, "thank you. Just a small accident, I assure you. Not to worry." In an attempt to reassure the corporal, James attempted a less than reassuring laugh then added, "Shut the door behind you."

Collins gave him an unsure look. "Yes Sir," he replied, saluted and marched from the room.

Norrington watched the man go and then sank down into his chair with, still without an answer. An answer where there should be no question. Damn, already his thoughts were back to that wretched pirate.

"There's nothing I can do," he murmured, "even if I wanted too."

Unconsciously, his eyes passed to the window and he gazed out across his home. It all looked exactly the same but somehow appeared darker now, less peaceful. As his eyes scanned the Port, they fell upon a beautiful young lady sat on a bench not to far from him.

In awed fascination, he watched as she gracefully worked an amber thread through a piece of what he recognized as embroidery. Elegance and economy of movement gave her a natural grace, almost poetic in its simplicity. It had taken him a long time to get over the sting of her rejection. That rejection was made more poignant in that the object of her heart's desire was that of a penniless blacksmith. When he was honest with himself, he knew he'd never stop loving Elizabeth. He frowned. Those days were well passed and he had missed his chance, if he had ever really had one at all.

Quill in hand, he reached for a paper on his desk, determined to make yet another feeble attempt to whittle away at the paperwork on his desk. At that moment, an idea dawned on him. As much as he tried to ignore it, a new sense of relief flooded his soul and he looked quickly back at Elizabeth. This time, however, she was joined by her fiancé, Will.

The Commodore wondered if he could get away with what he had planned. If it was ever found out that he had assisted – no, he thought, it was worth it. It came down to two simple things, what was right and what was wrong. And James Norrington was simply going to do the right thing.

With a new sense of purpose and a lightened heart, he opened his drawer and took out a blank piece of parchment. With one last glance at the two young lovers outside, he hastily began to scribble on the paper.

****

Elizabeth sighed. She had been having such a quiet, peaceful morning. No stress, no worries, just a chance for her to relax. Now Will had come to find her and, as had been the case for the last few days, her fiancé always seemed to be spoiling for a fight.

"Listen, Elizabeth," he said for what seemed like the 100th time to his fiancé, "Norrington knows something -."

With a frown, Elizabeth rose to her feet. "_Commodore _Norrington knows something about a lot of things, William." Elizabeth saw the hurt look on Will's face and instantly regretted her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blacksmith mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Nothing Will," she replied gently. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm going home, I'll see you later."

"What's the matter?" Will snapped, his eyes flashed, "not regretting your decision are you?"

Elizabeth threw him a look of pure fury and then began to walk away. Will cursed under his breath and then took off after her. He caught her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry honey," he whispered to her, the pain in his voice clear. She swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"If the Commodore does know anything about Jack or his whereabouts, I don't think he has told my father." She turned away again. "Are you happy now Will?"

Her lover grabbed her arms and swung her round to face him. "I am worried about Jack, yes. But I love YOU Elizabeth, so damn much. You know that."

Elizabeth bowed her head, not wanting him to see her tears. After a moment, she fixed him with an obstinate look.

"I do know that, Will, and I love you too. I just want things to go back to how they were before. I know how much Jack means to you, I care a great deal about him too. But, lately, it seems like he is all you care about. I need you too, you know." He swallowed hard. "Let's go home," Elizabeth pleaded softly.

Will looked over at Norrington's house, obviously torn. Finally, he smiled and offered his arm to her. She returned the smile, took his arm and together they walked back to their home.

****

Throughout the remainder of the afternoon, Will and Elizabeth sat together. Time was measured in a loving glance, a soft kiss, a tender hug. Both knew it had been a long time since they'd felt this close and neither wanted to break the moment. But as the room darkened and the sun's light faded with the day, Will moved to light candles around the modest home they shared.

After casting Will a shy smile, Elizabeth picked up a book and sat by one of the candles to read, whilst Will polished one of his swords. His lover looked up from her book and glanced over at him.

"Expecting a fight Will?" she teased, a small smile on her lips.

He frowned slightly but didn't reply.

Elizabeth sighed and put her book down on her lap. "Will," she began in a worried voice but the young man cut across her.

"Don't start again Elizabeth," he warned her. "I'm just looking after my swords, just like I've always done. What's the harm in that?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "No harm at all Mr. Turner. Damn it, I was only joking!" she exclaimed and then turned away in a huff, her arms crossed.

Will rubbed his eyes with his hand. He had to stop taking things out on his lover. He knew nothing was her fault, she had even questioned her father about Norrington's recent trip - and she had done it for him. He looked over at her, preparing an apology when a sudden noise made them both jump in surprise. Someone had rapped loudly on the door.

After sharing a questioning glance, Will, sword in hand, got to his feet and moved cautiously to the door "Who is it," he called. There was no reply. After waiting a moment and giving Elizabeth another glance, Will quickly pulled open the door.

Seeing no one, Will stepped onto the stoop and looked up and down the alleyway, but saw nothing. He shrugged and was about to go back inside when he saw an envelope lying on the ground in front of him. After another quick scan of the alleyway he bent and scooped the envelope up, stepped back inside closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth eyed him closely. "Who was it?" she asked.

"There was no one there," he replied. He held up his finding to show her. "I think they left this though."

Elizabeth frowned. "Well," she said, "open it."

Will ripped open the envelope and quickly read the parchment inside. His eyes went wide as he looked over again at Elizabeth.

"Well? What does it say," she demanded impatiently. He gave her one last glance and then, clearing his throat, began to read the letter out loud...

_**Mr. Turner, **_

_**Remember your place? He needs your help. The Lady Anne is waiting for you at the dock, you must leave immediately. Take her to Port Mary, you will find a map onboard. Find the jail there.**_

_**Hurry. **_

_**A friend.**_

For a moment all they could do was stare at one another. Then, in a sudden movement, Will jumped to his feet.

"Wait," Elizabeth snapped. She had picked up the letter. "Will, I recognize the handwriting."

"I have to leave now, Elizabeth." Will said as he moved to their bedroom and began packing some clothing into a small bag. "Don't you mention this to anyone, especially bloody Norrington," he warned.

Elizabeth took a step closer and placed a hand on his arm. "Will," he stopped and looked at her, "that's my point. _Bloody _Norrington wrote this."

Will gazed at her open mouthed. He then gave himself a shake and rushed to the door.

"It could be a trick!" Elizabeth called after him. "You could be doing exactly as he wants."

One hand on the door knob, he lover stopped and turned to look at her. "What choice do I have?" he asked her softly.

"You think it's Jack?" she responded.

Will's eyes flashed." I know it's Jack," he whispered. "I have to go now. I love you." And with that, he was out of the door.

With a cry of "Will, wait" Elizabeth flew out of the door after him.

The governor's daughter followed her lover all across the Port as he ran towards the docks. She had mixed feelings of worry, excitement and anticipation. Like Will, she too believed the letter had something to do with Jack. But the knowledge that it came from Norrington, gave her pause. The military man had once sworn to kill all pirates. Could he really be trying to help one such as Sparrow, now? Could he be trusted? It didn't make sense.

At last, Elizabeth arrived at the docks in time to see Will boarding the Lady Anne. It was a small ship, Elizabeth hadn't seen it before.

"Will," she hissed. He glared at her.

"If you came here to try and stop me, don't bother," he snapped back, waving a piece of parchment at her. "Norrington was telling the truth, the ship is ready to sail and I have a map. I'm leaving for Port Mary now, whatever you say." He paused, breathing quickly.

Elizabeth was glowering at him. "Have you quite finished?" she asked him calmly.

"Yes," he returned.

"Good." She smiled, "I don't want to stop you, Will. On the contrary, I'm coming with you." She revealed to him a sword that she been holding behind her back. "I think you'll need some help, wherever you're going." With that, she climbed aboard the ship.

Once she was safely aboard, Elizabeth glanced at Will and grinned. He was completely gobsmacked by her actions. Taking his hand in hers she smiled, "He's my friend too, you know. Now, lets go save Jack," she declared. Will laughed and after planting a quick kiss on her cheek, turned to quickly prepared the ship to disembark.

Together they weighed anchor, set canvas and before long the Lady Anne began to slowly move away from the dock as she took them on their journey. Will took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed. She gave him a sweet smile. They were back where they belonged and, most importantly, they were together.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all. Sorry this took me a while to update but Ive been busy. You won't believe this, but I met that guy again! Seems like everytime I update a new chapter, I've met him again! LOL! Can't post details but suffice to say, stunning! Best meeting so far!!!! And he spoke like Jack to me!! ARRGGHHH!!

OK, thanks to:

**Mary** - I appreciate that hon, thanks so much. Glad you like it.

**Kandy** - Thanks, I worked so hard on the characterisation, glad you approve!! LOL!

**Istani** - Sorry, I know im being horrible hurting Jack.. not to much longer now though, promise! Thanks for the compliments, they mean a lot.

**Greenleafslover** - Thanks for another great review. Enjoy this chapter.

**Shawna Hynd** - Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this.

**FANFIC** - Thanks for the review.. hope you like this update.

**Maria** - Here's more for you!!

**Insanepirate624** - Hope you like this chapter, let me know..

**FWeasleyFan** - Thanks.. hope you keep reviewing!

**I deflower elves** - Thanks so much.. I'm so glad you liked it. Please keep reviewing.

**Morph** - Thanks for another review - glad you are still enjoying it. Will and Elizabeth have got a shock in store. Hope you like this chapter.

**Kiki **- Will and Elizabeth fighting? Nah, more like bickering like all couples in love! LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Amy** - Thanks for another review.. hope you enjoy this one!

And thanks to everyone who is reading.. love ya!!

Big hugs as always to my fantastic Beta Julie. The story wouldn't be no where near as good without her so thanks hon!!

Pirates of the Caribbean - Back to the Black Pearl: Chapter 10

Will stood on the deck of the Lady Anne, his eyes gazing upon the ever faster approaching Port Mary. The world around them was engulfed in the pitch black of night, save for the lights of the looming Port that lay dead-ahead. Through it all, it seemed to be a ray of hope.

Adrenalin borne of excitement and nerves caused the blood to pump wildly through the blacksmiths body. Even if he were tired, sleep would be out of reach given the unknown circumstances that lay ahead. Together, he and Elizabeth had left Port Royal two days past and one night ago and the journey had become increasingly frustrating for him. The blacksmith still didn't understand why Norrington had decided to help them, or Jack, and if he was honest, he didn't really care. He'd leave the worrying to his future wife. Will was far more concerned with planning Jack's rescue.

Norrington had left them a very detailed map of Port Mary and had clearly pinpointed the jail and its defenses. After studying the map, Will and Elizabeth surmised that the most difficult part of their rescue mission would come in the escape from the heavily guarded Port, rather than the entrance. No, getting in was the least of their worries. 'Not that surprising,' Will pondered, 'I'll get him out though, whatever it takes.'

"Will," Elizabeth's soft voice called from just behind him. Will stirred himself away from his thoughts and turned to smile at his love.

"Good rest?" He asked her and she replied with a nod. She moved forward to stand beside him.

"It's close," she murmured. "It seems to have come upon us so soon."

Will frowned. "Not soon enough for me. How do we know he's not already dead?"

Elizabeth put her hand on Will's shoulder. It was so like Will to always assume the worst.

"We can't think like that, Will. We're nearly there." Will eyed her for a moment and then turned back to the distant Port Mary.

'You're in there somewhere aren't you Jack?' He thought to himself. 'Just hold on, we're coming.'

As if she had read her fiancé's thoughts, Elizabeth gripped his hand tightly. At the pressure, Will cast worried eyes at her and she offered a comforting smile and said, "We'll get him out Will. We will."

He said nothing, just a smile of gratitude. Then turned back as together, they watched the lights of Port Mary draw nearer and nearer. They were almost there..

****

While the rescue of the pirate grew ever nearer, Captain Dawson stood in the shadows outside the jail watching and waiting for his Admiral to visit. Breathing deep the heavy night air, he released a pent up breath knowing he'd come again. Like clock work the Admiral would arrive and exact some perverse measure of joy in the pain and suffering of the incarcerated man, Captain Jack Sparrow.

With resolve, Dawson had decided to station himself in front of the Godforsaken place that night. This was career suicide but he knew in his heart this was the right thing to do. Admittedly, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the Admiral if he did appear but at least he could offer Sparrow some kind of comfort once Morris had finished with him.

A noise from across the way interrupted Dawson's musings. The young captain's heart sank as he turned to see the gallows in preparation for tomorrow mornings hanging. Dawson knew Sparrow was a pirate; therefore he deserved his fate, as did all his kind. But, at the same time, Dawson had grown to know Sparrow as a proud and noble man and, in a way, would be sorry to see him die. The Captain shrugged. Sparrow's decision to engage in piracy was his choice, no one had forced him.

Dawson wondered what the time was. It must be late, well past midnight. He glanced back at the jail and murmured, "Well, at least your suffering will be over soon, Jack, I can promise you that." Still... he swore vehemently and turned to leave... In surprise, he jumped as he walked straight into a smirking Admiral Morris.

"Promises, promises Ben," Morris drawled. Looking first at the gallows, his gaze then traveled towards the jail, then he spoke, "It's late, Captain. Perhaps you should retire for the night. Big day tomorrow." The admiral completed his suggestion with that high, almost shrilly laugh, that sound the Dawson had come to despise so much.

The resonate noise made the skin on the young captain's back fairly crawl, but Dawson hid his reaction with a polite nod, "Yes, sir, it is late, but if it's all the same, I'd much prefer to stay on duty, thank you Admiral." When the admiral didn't respond, Ben continued, "Its a warm night tonight, to hot to sleep."

Morris laughed again. "I agree Ben, that's why I, ahem, fancied a moonlight stroll." He looked over at the jail again. "Sparrow has some interesting tales to tell about moonlight." He shrugged. "All nonsense of course."

Dawson gave his superior a half smile. "Of course," he echoed.

Morris barked with laughter. "This time tomorrow, Sparrow and his pathetic prattling will be all but a memory." Dawson forced himself to smile.

Listening to his commanding officer chuckle yet again, Ben thought at how the man seemed positively giddy. Over the years he'd served under him, Dawson had noticed how the misery of others tended to affect the Admiral in this way. Ben felt his anger rise again...something should be done about Morris, but he was at a loss as to what legal avenue's were available to him.

"Well," Morris added, "time for me to continue my rounds. I do believe the Port is most beautiful at night, don't you agree Ben?"

Dawson nodded. He did agree; he loved his home. Perhaps that's the reason why he wouldn't leave. That and his family.

The Captain swallowed and then asked, "do you intend to pay Sparrow a visit tonight Admiral?"

Morris eyed Dawson for a moment and then replied, "Not tonight, no, Captain. I'll see him hang tomorrow, that will be good enough for me."

The Captain was careful not to look pleased in front of the Admiral.

Morris smirked and then began to move away. "Good night, Captain," he called. "Enjoy your evening."

"And you, sir." Dawson returned.

At that moment, Morris turned and looked back at the younger man. "Just incase you were wondering, Sparrow hasn't gotten off too lightly the last few days."

Dawson gave his Admiral a surprised look.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Ben. I know you've been spying on the jail. That's why I've left our friend Jack alone this week. Still, Sturt was more than happy to go in my stead."

And with that, Morris took his leave of the stunned Dawson with one last throw back of "My regards to Lucy." Ben watched him stride away, too shocked to reply.

After recovering, he glanced at the jail. The bastard had got the better of him again. Concerned, he began to walk towards the imposing building, already preparing himself for what he would see. Then, he suddenly froze. The hair on the nape of his neck prickled and he had the feeling he was being followed. Something told him that it wasn't Morris. Abruptly, he spun around.

****

Will and Elizabeth stopped and jumped for cover.

Securely hidden, they had watched the conversation between the two naval men with barely restrained interest. Soon, however, they grew frustrated at not being able to hear what was being said for quite possibly it could be something that would aide them in their efforts tonight.

Quietly thought, they had watched as the taller man, clearly by his coat markings a high ranking officer, turned to walk stiffly away from the other. It seemed the other waited for the officer to leave before he stepped off to approach the large building they'd assumed was the jail. Just as they had begun to follow him, the officer stopped and turned around quickly. Will had knocked Elizabeth to one side, out of harms way. They both froze, not daring to breath.

Dawson stood perfectly still, his eyes scanning the shadows. He knew he had seen movement there but now couldn't see a thing. He continued to stare for a moment, confusion on his face, but he didn't move forward. Instead, he calmly turned and walked away, without looking back.

Will, after waiting until he was sure the coast was clear, stepped out of the shadows and moved cautiously forward.

"It's all right, he's gone." He hissed and Elizabeth tiptoed towards him.

"I don't understand," she whispered back, "he must have heard us. Why.."

"I don't know," Will interrupted, "and we don't have time to worry. The prison is unguarded now - let's go."

Not waiting for her to reply, the young blacksmith rushed towards the jail, his hand on his sword. Elizabeth frowned, then set off after him.

At a run, Elizabeth caught up with Will and stood behind him watching for any approaching guards. Nervously, she watched as he shook the door twice then stopped, lowered his arms to his side and turned around. The look on his face was one of defeat and disappointment.

Exasperated, Elizabeth rolled her eyes then pushed past him, "It's a jail William, did you think they'd just leave the door wide open for us to walk in?"

Will threw her an irritated look. "How are we going to get in then?" he shot back.

"We'll use our assets," Elizabeth replied with a triumphant smile. "Stay out of sight." She told him and then raised her hand.

Will grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to knock at the door," she returned. When he didn't immediately release her hand, she hissed more urgently, "move away, and sneak in when you get the chance!"

Will opened his mouth to argue further, saw the look in Elizabeth's eye and knew it was useless. He quickly moved back into the shadows. He held his breath as he heard Elizabeth rap on the door.

Elizabeth put on what she hoped was her most flirtatious smile as the door swung open. Desperately, she tamped down the fear she felt as a huge, ugly man now filled the doorway, a spiteful sneer on his face.

"Who are you?" Sturt demanded.

Elizabeth noted a half empty bottle in one of his hands, and her smile widened.

"'Ello there Sir," she drawled. "I 'eard there's to be an 'anging 'ere tomorrow and I loves a good hanging I do."

Suspiciously, he eyed her, "'Ow'd you get in 'ere?" Gazing over her head, he scanned the area behind her.

"I'm not doing no 'arm my sweet," she replied. Her voice became husky and she moved closer to him. "I just wanted to get a good look, tha's all."

A small leer appeared on Sturt's lips. "You'd appreciate it would you

Elizabeth licked her lips, leaned in close and whispered suggestively, "very much so."

A small piece of drool escaped Sturt's mouth. "You better come in then, my precious." He stood aside to allow her entry. He held out a hand to stop her as she went to move past him. "Be quiet mind, can't get caught by the Captain. He's a bit prim about these matters, y' see." Elizabeth giggled childishly and then stepped into the room.

As Sturt went to close the door behind them, Will leapt forward and stuck his boot in the door. The heavy door smashed into his foot and he grunted in pain. Luckily, though, Sturt was far to engrossed in Elizabeth and didn't notice.

Elizabeth coyly ran her hand through her hair and moved back further into the room, hoping to keep the military man's attention on her. It worked. Like an animal he stalked across the room quickly and took hold of her arm, a manic grin on his face.

"You know, it's been too long since I had a good lady. I'm glad you came by here tonight."

It was an effort to keep from recoiling at his touch, but on she went and offered a flirtatious laugh in response. With a calmness she didn't feel, she batted her eyes and said, "I thought you were going to show me the jail."

Ignoring her statement, Sturt pushed her against one wall and moved up close to block any retreat she might consider. The rancid smell of his body threatened to unsettle her stomach and like a cornered creature her eyes widened as he moved a hand to her face and began to caress her cheek.

Inwardly, panic began to rise, yet again, she pushed it aside and held still as he continued, "Plenty of time for that, my precious," he slurred to her as she felt her back being pinned against the wall. "We got all night after all." He laughed loudly and leant into her. The strong smell of bourbon, sweat and unwashed flesh invaded her senses.

Feeling her control ebb, Elizabeth glanced quickly over Sturts shoulder. What she saw, made her eyes widen in a moment of relief and fear.

Just a moment to late, Sturt sensed something was wrong and swung around. With all his might, the young blacksmith smacked the brute over the head with a wooden chair. Sturt fell to the ground with a thump and lay still, blood pouring from his head.

Will bent down and felt the man's pulse. After a moment he muttered, "He'll be fine."

After a brief search of the unconscious guard, Will relieved him of his keys. He held them up in triumph to show Elizabeth but his smile faded when he saw her trembling against the wall. Quickly he straightened and moved to her side, "Are you alright."

She nodded, her eyes still on Sturt. The smell of his breath and his sneering face so close to hers still fresh in her memory. Will read her thoughts and said softly, "that was a daft thing to do, Elizabeth. He could have..."

Elizabeth shrugged and side-stepped his embrace. "Well, he didn't. And it worked didn't it?" Will nodded but he still eyed her closely. She frowned at him. "Really, I'm fine. Let's hurry and find Jack before that gruesome man wakes up and raises the alarm." Will nodded, picked up a lantern off the table and then, taking his fiancé's hand, moved towards the steps that led down to the dark, damp basement.

Both Will and Elizabeth immediately gagged at the smell as they moved down the steps. It was the worst thing either of them had ever smelt, the scent of death.

Nervously, Will tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand as they continued their grueling journey. The sight of the cells lining the wall filled him with apprehension and anticipation. Together, the two lovers crept across the room looking inside each cell as they passed, until they finally reached the last one and noticed immediately that there was a figure crumpled on the dirty ground.

Elizabeth gasped. Will released her hand and hissed to her, "Stay here, keep a look out." She nodded though her eyes were still on the person in the last cell, her eyes already filling with tears. Heart filled with dread she watched as Will moved closer to the cell. A silent prayerful mantra she sent heaven-ward, 'Be alive, dear God Jack, just be alive.'

Will approached the cell softly, not taking his eyes off the prone figure. It had to be Jack but there was no reaction as he approached. Placing his hans softly on the bars, he whispered his name.

Still no reaction. With a frown Will pulled out Sturt's keys, found the right one and unlocked the door. On silent feet he crept into the cell, not wanting to alarm his friend.

"Jack?" he repeated, this time more urgently.

This time, Jack looked up. Will sincerely wished he hadn't. In absolute shock the lad stared at the state of the pirate captain. Never in all his life had he seen a mans face so bruised and battered, so much so, in fact, that Jack was nearly unrecognizable.

Fury raged through the blacksmith and his fists clenched and unclenched at his side. Jack may be a pirate but he was a good man, something even Norrington accepted. He didn't deserve this. Will would find the man responsible for this and make him pay. A muffled sob from behind him brought him out of his angry silene and he looked around.

Elizabeth stared at him and Jack with her hand over a mouth, a look of horror on her face.

"Keep back!" He snapped to her, "I need you to watch the door!" She did as she was told and turned away, but not before Will saw the tears now streaming down her face.

Will crept forward and knelt down beside his friend. "Jack, can you hear me? We've come to get you out." Jack raised his eyes to Will's for a moment. Will's heart sank. Jack seemed to look straight through him. He didn't even know if the pirate knew who he was.

"JACK!" Will hissed as loudly as he could. He watched as the pirate again turned to look directly at him and waited with bated breath.

Suddenly, Jack's face broke into a large, painful grin.

"What kept you, whelp?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

OK, what can I say! I'd be amazed if there is anyone out there still reading this and if there is, you have my eternal gratitude!

Thanks to Janine and Lisa for their patience and encouragement and most importantly to Julie who worked so hard in sorting this chapter out for me. She co-wrote this chappie really and I would never have been able to find my way again without her so thank you hon.

Chapter 12 will be following very very shortly and I'll be responding to all the reviews Ive had while Ive been awol. I have been reading them all though guys so please keep them coming!

With no more ado, lets get on!

Enjoy people and please, please review!

Pirates of the Caribbean – Back to the Black Pearl.

Chapter 11.

Will stared at Jack open-mouthed. The pirate captain continued to regard the young blacksmith with the same toothy grin. The younger man shook his head slowly, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Jack," he began slowly, "don't you ever do that to me again!"

Jack let out a soft chuckle.

"It's not funny, Captain!" Will snapped. "Do you know how worried I was, how far I've come?"

The pirate raised a shaky hand. "Come now Mr. Turner, don't you get on your high-horse. I was only pulling your leg, all right?"

Will gazed at Jack for a moment. Despite himself, a smile of relief broke across his face. "Well," he began as he extended his hand to his friend, "I'd say I'm glad to see you but, can we dispense with the dramatic entries into our lives for a bit?" Taking the pirate's hand, as carefully as possible, he helped his friend to his feet. The cell was filled with shadows but the sound of his friends painful breaths told Will more than enough.

"_Our_ lives?" Jack queried.

"Yes, mine and Elizabeth's. She's been worried sick since we found out."

"Ah, and therein lies the problem. _When _you found out… " Jack said with a nod, then continued, "I was starting to wonder what was keeping you."

Will bristled. "What _kept _me?" he echoed in stunned surprise. Taking a breath, he was just prepared to launch into a tirade when he noticed what Jack was doing. In an attempt to remain upright, the pirate had reached one grimy, shaky hand out to prop himself against the nearby wall.

Suddenly, the pirate pulled a face, paled and began a slow collapse to the ground, sinking to his knees and landed with a breathless grunt. Dismayed and worried, Will knelt next to his friend and their eyes locked.

"Tell ye what, lad," Jack panted, but still managed a smirk, "we'll say no more about it, aye? I would really like to get out of here now, Mr. Turner," Jack continued, his voice hoarse. "Only trouble is, due to my most unfortunate current state, I can't actually get m'self off of the floor."

Anger surged through Will once again, only this time it was aimed at those responsible for the condition of his friend. Pirate or no, no man deserved to be treated in this way. Even when Jack was in Norrington's custody, after the Isla de Muerta, James had never allowed this kind of handling of any prisoner. Will knew it went against everything any honest naval officer was ever taught. This gave the blacksmith pause.

Jack's deteriorated condition coupled with the fact that it had been Norrington who'd notified he and Elizabeth of his incarceration, thus turning on one of his own Royal Naval officers… Brow furrowed in thought, he realized with a lace of dread, there was most definitely something wrong in the command of this post…

"To put it bluntly, Will," Jack continued, shaking Will out of his thoughts, "any chance of you giving me a bloody hand up here?"

After an apologetic nod, Will quickly moved to help his friend. More gently than before, the blacksmith took one of Jack's arms and placed it across his own shoulders and slowly stood, bringing the pirate to his feet.

Once he was reasonably still, Jack nodded his thanks. Reluctantly, but without a word Will released the pirate to his own devices, but stayed close. It didn't take long, one shaky step, one hiss of pain, a hard sway forward, and Will jumped in to steady his friend again.

"Lean on me, Jack." Will told the Captain reassuringly. Jack gave him a chagrinned smile and, after draping one arm carefully over Will's shoulder, together they began to head out of the cell.

Even with his help, Will noticed that every step was a struggle for the pirate and it made him seethe with anger. But it wasn't what Jack needed at the moment so he clenched his jaw to bite back his ire and focused on helping Jack take one step at a time.

Then, just as they approached the entrance to the tiny room outside the cell, Jack suddenly halted. Helplessly, Will watched as his friend grabbed for the bars with his free hand, doubled over, with one arm wrapped around his chest and gasped for breath, which came in small, pain-filled gulps.

"Jack?" Will said as he knelt again next to his friend.

After a few minutes, Jack slowly lifted his head and peered into the eyes of his concerned friend, "Ribs," He said gritting his teeth. "Does one really need them? Highly over-rated, I'm thinking."

"Broken?"

Jack nodded then grimaced, "I think. Mostly. Shattered, possibly. Painful, definitely."

"Well, staying here isn't getting them any better." Will replied. Putting his arm around the pirate's upper body and once again draping the pirate's other across his shoulders, they stood. "We've got to get out of here, fast." Apologetically, Will finished, "The pain can't be helped for now, think you can make it?"

Jack released the bars to wave off that comment unsteadily, "'S alright. Should be used to it by now."

Will nodded reluctantly. As much as he hated to cause Jack more pain than the pirate had already suffered, they had to get out as quickly as possible, so he moved to continue their exodus.

"Will?" The somber, serious sound of Jack's voice brought the blacksmith to a sudden stop and he looked at his friend. "…I…you… well…"

Gratitude combined with the fatigue and pain in the pirates' eyes, and Will knew what he was trying to say. "Don't mention it, Jack," he interjected. "Now, lets get you out of here before you pass out completely." With a grin he added, "I don't fancy the idea of carrying your sorry arse all over port."

The pirate chuckled and put all of his weight heavily on Will's shoulders. With his friend leaning heavily on him, Will could feel under the tattered, threadbare fabric of the pirate's now useless shirt, his friends' emaciated form. Swallowing hard at his own emotions, his own relief at finding Jack alive now gave way to worry and anger at his current condition.

Hard though it was to see him in this state, Will knew what needed to be done and so he turned and met Jack's eyes and offered an encouraging nod and said, "To freedom, Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye!" Jack answered, "Oh, and rum, and plenty of it!"

During their exodus, Will tried not to focus on the sounds of Jack's painful gasps at every step, the muscles that he could feel tensing at each agonizing movement and the dried blood; Jack seemed a mere shadow of the man Will had known all these years.

All these things threatened to undo Will's resolve. Difficult as it was, he had to remind himself over and over that the first priority was to get Jack to safety. It was then that they could see to his injuries, and maybe later they could see about a little retribution.

Once they passed through the last doorway, Will heard Jack let out a small sigh and the blacksmith understood the sound of utter relief. Jack couldn't believe he was free. Will actually found it hard to contain his own emotions as tears threatened. As the pirates' knees buckled, Will slowly lowered him to the ground and propped him against the wall. It was all he could do to keep his sympathies at bay, so he turned them inward. Anger now spilled at those who'd dared to harm his friend.

Will looked away from his friend, the state Jack was in was too painful for him to watch. He glanced towards the wall – and saw Jack's old coat hanging there. He quickly crossed the room and picked the battered old clothing up. He rushed back to his friend and draped the coat over the pirate's shoulders as gently as he could. Jack flinched from Will's touch, which just angered the young blacksmith all the more.

"Who did this to you?" Will snarled.

Unresponsive, Jack merely closed his eyes, utterly fatigued. Will was certain he'd get no answer now, but he'd damn sure find out later. Then he'd-

Abruptly, Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

"Mr. Turner," he began, "my..."

"It's alright, Jack," Will attempted to sooth. "don't worry. I got your effects, your sword and pistol," Will then smiled, "even your ratty ol' hat, they're safe."

"'S'not ratty." Jack said looking offended. "It's… broken in." But relief replaced his momentary panic. "Well, Mr. Turner, what say we get out of here, aye? That rum is sounding better and better."

Now, this was the Jack, even for an instant, that Will knew. Smiling now, he took his friend's hand and helped him to his feet as fast as he dared. This time, Jack stuck close to his friend, and they both knew why, and the two continued onward.

Within moments the steps exiting the jail came in to view. For the first time since starting this journey, Will had a sense that they just might make it out of here after all.

"I don't know what you two think you are doing," hissed an annoyed voice from the shadows, "but may I suggest possibly moving slightly faster?"

"Elizabeth!" Will snapped. Just then, Jack's knees gave out and Will barely managed to catch him before he collapsed. "Come here and help me with him." Will had been so preoccupied he'd almost forgotten Elizabeth was there too!

Relieved that she was unharmed, he watched as his fiancé sprung forward and placed Jack's other arm over her shoulders. With Will on his right and Elizabeth on the left, the three then began the arduous task of climbing the long flight of stone steps with a half conscious pirate leaning heavily between them.

"How hard did you hit that guard Will?" Elizabeth huffed in exertion as they climbed.

Will swallowed. "Let's just get out of here," he replied. A pause, and then, "before the whole of this bloody Port wakes up."

"Miss Swann," Jack said painfully. "You're looking very fine missy." He actually gave her a slight wink.

Elizabeth regarded him for a moment before answering with a curt, "Thank you, Jack. And, may I say, you are looking…" she paused, looked across at the pirate, and added with a grin, "handsome as ever."

Jack actually laughed, then gasped as the laugh turned into a nasty cough.

Together, Will and Elizabeth all but dragged Jack up the steps and through the door, making their way away from the cells. Jack didn't look back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Will and Elizabeth finally succeeded in getting a very weak Jack Sparrow through the small jail building, eventually ending up back in the guard's room, where an unconscious Sturt still lay on the floor.

Jack's eyes fixed on the prone man as soon as they entered the room. Will noticed a strange look flash across his friend's face. The three of them made slow progress across the open space, attempting to be as silent as possible. Will knew that they would be finished if Sturt awoke and raised the alarm; there was no way they could outrun even a single soldier with the state Jack was in.

As they crossed the room, Elizabeth glared down at Sturt's body and made a disapproving noise. Will turned to see the disgusted look on her face. Reaching out, Will took his beloved's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Elizabeth smiled back gratefully, moving her eyes from the horrible form of the unconscious guard.

Suddenly, to the utter surprise of Will and Elizabeth, Jack broke free of their support, snatched Will's cutlass and was now crouched over Sturt, his sword raised. Staring in amazement, Elizabeth and Will were under no illusion as to what the pirate captain intended to do.

The wild look in Jack's eye gave Elizabeth pause, but her faith in their friendship gave her assurance that she would be in no danger, so Elizabeth slowly approached Jack. Gently, almost hesitantly, she lay a hand on his arm. The pirate flinched in response, but she did not withdraw so he eyed her coolly.

"You can't do it Jack." She spoke softly, "He's helpless. It would be murder."

Jack smirked. Elizabeth frowned. It was a look she'd not seen from Jack before, not even when he had been threatening her back on Port Mary. This was an evil look, a pirate's look. She saw fire in Jack's eyes as he eyed Sturt again and she shivered.

"Not murder lass." Jack looked back down at the unconscious guard. "This would be justice. Simple as that."

Elizabeth moved even closer to the pirate. After a quick glance at the guard, she briefly wondered what he'd done to merit Jack's wrath, but at the same time, something told her she preferred not knowing. Whatever it was, she was also very certain that the unconscious man deserved to die, and to die at Jack's hand. But she knew the pirate captain was a good man. She was sure he was no murderer.

"Taking another man's life when he can't defend himself is never justice, Captain Sparrow," she whispered, "its cowardice." Jack's eyes snapped back to hers and she started. "You are not a coward," she urged him, "leave him."

Jack's eyes returned to his former tormenter, his sword hand now shaking. Will, who had been watching the exchange between Elizabeth and Jack silently, saw his friend was trembling and felt a lump in his throat.

"You know she's right," Will intervened. To his opposite side, Will stepped forward and placed a steadying hand on the pirate's other shoulder. "Now's not the time for revenge, Jack. We have to get out of here now. You kill him, and we'll all probably die with him. This isn't the way."

Jack turned his head to eye the young blacksmith, the same young man who had risked everything to save him, twice. The pirate then spoke in tones more dejected and sad than Will would have thought possible of the usually hyper-active pirate.

"The way," Jack laughed but it was a bitter, broken sound, "Mr. Turner there is no justice for the likes of me. You and your respectable wife, you think His Royal bloody-damned Navy will fetter out punishment for the mistreatment of one prisoner." Jack swayed slightly before continuing, "and a _pirate _no less! Your 'way' is to demand vengeance against this entire Port. Not going to happen, lad, not for a bloody pirate. Not this side of hell, so, I'm going to make sure this one finds justice by sending him there. For me, this is the _only_ way."

"Jack, no." Will argued. Then, he squeezed his friend's arm in added silent plea, and firm command.

Jack looked from the hand holding him back and slowly trailed his eyes to meet Will's. His voice trembling now, he spoke urgently, almost desperately. "Let go, boy. This bastard _must_ pay, Will… for what he's done." Trembling violently, Jack's voice cracked as he added, "…you don't know…"

"Will," Elizabeth interrupted. "There's no more time! We have to leave this place now!"

"Come on, Jack," Will snapped and then snatched Jack's sword from his grasp. Taking the pirate's' wrist he then began to literally drag the pirate towards the door. Jack however had other ideas.

Losing his senses completely, he pulled free of Will's grip with a snarl; swung back round to Sturt and then began to kick the unconscious man mercilessly. Each blow earned Jack a low moan from his enemy, which gave the pirate great satisfaction.

Will and Elizabeth watched their friend in horror. For the first time, they saw what they feared was Jack's true nature surfacing in all his wrath. A decent man Jack Sparrow may be, but mixed in with that was a very dangerous man. A man who'd seen much and survived even more, and quite possibly at the cost some of his senses.

Two more shocks dawned on Will as he stood staring in wondering awe at Jack; the pirate's' strength to remain upright after all he'd so obviously suffered, and the savagery with which he administered his own brand of justice to the helpless man. Will knew then and there without a doubt that crossing Jack Sparrow, strange as the man may be, his ire was nothing to take lightly.

But… the Jack he'd known, the Jack that had saved his life and Elizabeth's was not this man. No. The Jack he knew was a good man. It was with this thought the Will came to his senses. With a shake of his head, Will realized what he must do. So, dropping one shoulder, he shifted sideways with all his might and shoved Jack away from the guard.

The impact, to Will's dismay, brought out an irate cry of pain and fury, as the two landed on the ground with a hard thud. Will scrambled to get off the injured pirate and once Jack sat up, Will saw anger and resentment in his brown eyes.

"Let me kill him, Will," Jack pleaded clutching his ribs. "He's scum. He isn't _worth_ saving." The pirate suddenly looked tired and defeated again. Will couldn't understand it.

"No, Jack," Will said, "You can't do this. Whatever he did to you, I'm sure it was terrible-"

"You're sure?" Jack interrupted. "You've no idea what he did…what… I've got to kill 'im."

For the first time, Will saw a new kind of pain, an emotional ache simmering in his friend's' eyes. Will gazed momentarily at the guard. "If you do, Jack, that'll make you no better than him." He looked back at Jack, "and I know…" he looked at Elizabeth who was now kneeling close by, "_we _know you're a good man."

Silence. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, the turmoil obvious.

"What do _you_ know?" Jack said flatly.

"I know that my father was your best friend. I know that my father was a good man, as you've told me. And, I know that Bill Turner would not have become the best friend to someone who wasn't equally as good. _That_ is what I know, without a doubt."

Slowly, Jack's eyes opened and gazed from Will to Elizabeth. "No one would begrudge me killing him."

"No. But you'd live to regret it. Maybe not now, but definitely later. That I also know."

Jack looked again at Sturt for a minute then scuffed, "Maybe." Looking at Will again he added with a mock pleading look, "But it'd sure feel good right now."

The relaxed look on Jack's face, told Will he'd gotten through and he tossed Elizabeth a sigh before saying, "Maybe." Will echoed as he placed a hand gently under one of the pirate's arms, "But at present, we're leaving this Godforsaken hole, Captain, and I mean right now. We need to get you some medical help."

"I don't need help, Will," Jack replied making Will and Elizabeth pause, "I just need the _Pearl_,mate. She's all I need. She's waiting for me."

Will grinned then and nodded at Elizabeth. On his silent signal, the two lifted Jack to his feet. "Well, then," the blacksmith added, "let's not keep the lady waiting any longer, shall we? Let's go find her."

Once Jack was on his feet, Will draped the pirate's arm over his shoulders and with Elizabeth leading the way, the trio moved on to freedom.

The first door they came to, Elizabeth ever so cautiously opened the door just a crack and peeked out. Sighing in relief that there was as of yet no sign of life, she turned back and signaled for the Jack and Will to follower her.

"It's clear, Jack," Will whispered. "That's odd to me though, why have only one guard on duty?"

Jack let out a low chuckle. "The powers here don't expect too much trouble. After all, there was only one prisoner worth worrying about." He glanced back at the prone guard, now lying in a pool of his own blood, "And of course, they had Sturt."

Will watched Jack closely. "What so special about that guard, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Special? Well, let's just say mate, he was more than willing to attend to all the duties required, savvy?"

Will's face darkened as he wondered exactly what all of Sturt's _duties_ had been. However, for the moment, he banished the thought from his mind, realizing he would rather not know. Instead, he stayed to the course they moved on as quietly as possible.

Just before leaving the hell that had been his home for weeks, Jack stopped. Swaying heavily, although Will stayed close, he turned and looked back into the jail, pausing briefly.

Will studied his friend's' face, unable to read all the emotions there. Then the moment was gone and Jack nearly toppled over, saved only by Will's cautious distance. Upon reaching the final door, the cool outside air, laced with the salt breezes of the sea, rushed at them with a gust of wind.

Once again, Jack stopped. This time he lifted his head and breathed deeply the freedom he'd been denied so long.

Yet again, Will watched Jack's face as the pirate closed his eyes and swayed, but still held tight to support.

"Jack?" Will asked guardedly.

One side of the pirate's mouth tilted in a grin and his eyes opened slowly. Right away Will and Elizabeth noticed a something familiar in the twinkle in his eyes. For the first time since they'd found him, Jack gave his friends a proper smile.

Will found himself returning the grin, relief at last flooding through him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

OK, just to amaze you all, here's the next chapter! And nope, its not really late! Hope you think its up to standard! Let me know.. Im working on 13 already, hopefully will be up here by next week. Just wanted to thank a few people:

**Morph: **Hope you appreciate the quick update. Thanks for sticking with my fic.

**DarkoBender: **Aww thanks, Im glad you like my story and i promise never to disappear like that again. Hopefully ill be updating every fortnight or so from now on.. She hopes..

**Cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass:** Thank, dont worry.. Im not gonna let Sturt get away with what he's done..

**williz: **yay, new reviewer! Im glad you like! Hope you review again!

**Istani: **Yay, you've been with my since chappie 1! Thanks for still being here and still wanting to read! Hope you like this update!

**Ellennar:** I know, I was gone ages! Sorry about that. Wont happen again. Enjoy this chapter!

**Susan: **Thanks very much, hope you review again.

And ofcourse **Mika: **You're a hon babes! Thanks for reviewing here and on HJD. Hope you like this chapter!

And last but def not least, thanks to** Julie **for betaing, encouraging, nagging etc etc! I'd be lost without her, I really would! You are the best beta in the world hon, you must be! Thanks again!

OK – onward -

**Pirates of the Caribbean - Back to the Black Pearl**

**Chapter 12**

"So far, so good," mumbled Will. He turned to Elizabeth who was standing next to Jack, already starting to inspect the pirates many injuries. With some amusement he watched as the pirate cursed his beloved attention and tried, ineffectually, to push her hands away.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed exasperated. "Don't be such a baby! Come now, I'm not going to hurt you."

However, more curses and insults flew from Jack's mouth. His voice was weaker than usual but Elizabeth didn't miss one word.

"Well really! That's gratitude for you!" She snapped, still attempting to dab at Jack's face with a handkerchief.

Will suddenly came to his senses. "Elizabeth, stop wasting time!" She turned and fixed him with an icy glare. "You have to move on ahead," he continued. "Jack and I will follow behind you."

In a huff, Elizabeth stood and moved to pass Will. As she drew near she hissed, "You always did take his side!"

Eyes wide with surprise, Will sputterd, "What?" Before she could move past him, he reached out and grabbed her arm and drew her in close. "Elizabeth," he began in annoyed tones. But her eyes met his and he hoped she saw the concern for her safety, the guilt he felt for having brought her and subjected her to the incredible danger. Then, softly, he said, "don't go too far." And squeezed her arm.

Gazing into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern and worry etched in the lines carving his face, she sighed and offered a half smile. Placing a hand on his arm that held her in place, she said, "I won't." She patted his hand and added, "We'll get through this, Will. Don't worry so."

Will nodded in relief that she no longer seemed upset with him, released her arm and she moved to take the lead. Turning to face Jack, Will's relief was short lived. Jack's condition was worsening by the minute. The journey, short though it was, was taking it's toll and their friend seemed to be fading fast.

No help for it, Will thought steeling his resolve, they had to get moving. So, with no further hesitation, Will moved to take Jack's arm, "Come on Jack," Will said urgently, "not that much further."

"I'm just fine, Mr. Turner," Jack replied, though he spoke, and looked faint. "Fit as a fiddle mate. Raring t' go." Shirking off the arm meant to assist him, Jack stood and moved slightly ahead of Will. "Come on, let's race," he gave Will a grin.

To Will's amazement, Jack actually managed to jog a few steps before stopping abruptly and letting out a surprised "Uh oh," he slowly began to fall to the side. Will just managed to grab him before he toppled to the ground.

"Oops," Jack muttered. "You know, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. You lead the way," and Jack bowed his head in resignation.

Despite everything, Will smiled as he put his arm around Jack's slim shoulders and helped him forward, hurrying as fast as he could after Elizabeth.

"No more games, Jack," Will said under his breath, "or I'm not going to get you away from here alive."

Keeping to the darker shadows of buildings, avoiding the lamps lighting the various stores they passed, Will and Jack, with Elizabeth a few paces ahead of them, made slow progress through the port. It was only by some miracle that they managed to keep out of the sight of the small groups of guards they passed along the way. Countless times, Jack nearly fell to the ground, putting all of his weight onto Will. Even though Jack was skeletal thin and very weak after his treatment in the jail, Will still found it a struggle to support the pirates dead weight.

"How much further to the Anne Elizabeth?" Will hissed.

There was no reply through the darkness from his fiancé.

Will frowned. He had told her not to go on to far ahead of them!

"Elizabeth," he whispered urgently, "where are you?"

Still no reply.

"Jack, hurry!" Will snapped. "We have to move faster, I know we're nearly at the docks." Jack managed a low moan in response.

The two men tried desperately to quicken their pace, Will all but dragging Jack beside him.

"Stop there," a harsh voice snapped from ahead of them. Will froze and Jack, all his energy spent, fell to the ground with an exhausted sigh."

"Jack," Will whispered, now despairing as he stared down at his prone friend. There was no response from the pirate. Angry, Will turned to glare at the naval officer, now impeding their exodus, and holding a pistol steadily trained on him.

As the officer stepped towards the blacksmith, out of the shadows, Will saw in horror that he was holding Elizabeth in an iron clench. Panic gripped his heart and it was all Will could do not to lunge at the man who held his life in his hands.

"Don't move," the officer ordered him. "You move and I will have to shoot you."

Will slowly raised his hands into the air, stealing another concerned glance at Jack who was still lying on the ground, unmoving.

Ben Dawson carefully eyed the young man in front of him with interest. Sparing a quick glance at Sparrow, the young captain then returned his stare to the smithy.

"Who are you?" He asked simply.

Not trusting his voice to give into the panic he felt, Will didn't answer right away. After a moments' hesitation, his eyes cold and angry, he finally whispered, "Aren't officers supposed to be gentlemen? Not very proper of you, holding onto a young lady against her will." Will's eyes narrowed. "Let her go."

Dawson eyed him silently. He released his hold on Elizabeth and, now free, she stared at him.

"Of course, you are right," Dawson replied in a quiet voice. "My apologies Miss," he said to Elizabeth and politely nodded his head to her. He kept his pistol trained on Will though.

Hesitating for a moment, Will carefully lowered his arms and then reached out for Elizabeth who gratefully took his hand.

"I understand if my actions appeared hasty to you," Dawson told Will, "but I had to ensure you and your companion were no threat." His eyes fell on Jack again. "After all, you are assisting in the escape of a dangerous criminal. A pirate. Are you not?"

They didn't reply and Dawson cocked his pistol. "I am well within my rights to shoot all three of you now and probably gain a commission for the act, do you understand?" He told them, his voice steady. "After all, the pirate is to be hung tomorrow."

Protectively and without hesitation, Will moved to stand in front of Jack, shielding him from Dawson. "Did you do this to him?" He snapped. It was Dawson's turn now to remain silent.

Will frowned then before continuing softly, "If you want to kill us sir, just go ahead and do it. If not, then let us pass." He then stared down the armed man, breathing quickly.

Dawson frowned at the boy. "I cry for help boy and you will be hopelessly outnumbered in seconds, you do realize that?"

Will swallowed but tilted his head defiantly, "Let them come," he snarled.

Dawson eyed the young man for a few moments more and then let out a low chuckle.

"You are a brave lad." He told Will, "but that won't help you if the Admiral catches up with you."

"Admiral?" Elizabeth shot across him. "Admiral Morris?"

Dawson nodded to her but didn't reply.

"My father is friends with the Admiral. I know him to be a reasonable man." Elizabeth stated.

Dawson smirked. "Is he?" He pointed to Jack, "Ask your pirate friend Mr. Sparrow there, how reasonable Admiral Morris can be."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack quickly, confusion on her face. Somehow, Jack had managed to get to his feet unassisted and now wobbled unsteadily, his face grave. Dawson and Sparrow continued to regard each other. Then, a loud shrill noise cut through the silence, splitting the night air. All four jumped at the sound, but it was Dawson who surprised them all by lowering his gun.

"Go." Dawson said urgently, pointing north. "The docks are that way. But you'll have to run now."

"You're letting us go… Why?" Will asked, his eyes narrowing skeptically. Then, suddenly, he added, "And, how did you…?" But the sound seemed to muddle his thoughts, and after looking around, added, "My God, that noise…"

Rolling his eyes, Dawson lurched forward, took Will's arm and began walking in the direction he'd indicated and explained, "As to why, suffice it to say I don't agree with the Admiral's methods." The captain shot a sympathetic glance at Jack, who managed to keep up only with the Elizabeth' aid. "As to how, well, I didn't think you'd be swimming out of here, so the docks are a given and I hope a ship awaits you. If not, you're a bigger fool than I thought. Second, that sound, means someone has noticed Sparrow's escaped. Third, if you want to get out of here, there will be no more questions. The time for that has more than past. Just go! Leave now!"

Releasing Will's arm, Dawson spun the boy to face him. The pistol was in Dawson's hands, handle extended toward the smith. "Take this and run." Will shook his head, not comprehending. "It has to look like you over powered me and took my gun! And besides, you will need a pistol incase you meet any of my men."

Will nodded, took the gun and backed away. Suddenly, Dawson grabbed his arm. "Please, shoot to wound, not kill."

"I'm more inclined to a blade, than one of these things," Will indicated to the gun, "but I'll certainly try."

Pulling Elizabeth aside, Will started to instruct her to move ahead with Jack and that he'd follow close behind. However, his words died as he realized she was not looking at him. Following the trail of her gaze, he then noticed it too. Only he and Elizabeth had moved off. Jack stood stock still a few feet from Dawson. Staring.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called softly.

Studying the two men quietly, Will knew there was something that needed saying between them. It was then that he decided to use this time to get Elizabeth away quickly and closer to their ship, closer to safety. Squeezing her arm, she turned to him and he nodded in the direction of the dock. She hesitated only momentarily but knew Will would return for Jack if he took too long, so she moved ahead.

Will gave the men one last look and noticed how Jack had ignored Elizabeth's call. Dawson, an officer under Morris' command, was helping them escape. The pirate had to make his peace with that. And with that last thought, Will turned and followed after Elizabeth…but he wouldn't go too far, should Jack need him sooner.

"If _he_ finds out…" Jack said to Dawson, his voice trailing off. He didn't have to finish, both men understood. "He _will _kill you, you know."

Dawson grinned. It was a smile of relief, assuaging a conscience long tortured by events he could not control. Control now returned, and a burden now lifted, "Let me worry about that, Captain Sparrow. This is the least I can do after everything you've been put through. Now please, go."

"Thank you, Captain Dawson," Jack replied.

They nodded to each other, then Jack turned and began a slow, silent retreat. Dawson staring intently.

The sounds of approaching footsteps reached Dawson.

"Jack!" Dawson hissed at the pirate, "Someone's coming, get out of sight. Quick!"

Jack threw himself into the shadows and gave a gasp of pain. The pirate watched as none other than Sturt approached Dawson and saluted him.

"Sir, there has been an escape at the jail. It's that pirate, Jack Sparrow, he's gotten lose. Have you seen anything?"

"No I have not!" Dawson glared at Sturt. "How did this happen? Has the Admiral been informed?"

Sturt nodded. "I sent a man to let him know, sir."

Dawson moved towards Sturt. "I must go and meet him then. You put the men on alert. Advise them to hold their positions and use their weapons only if necessary. These people must be stopped."

Jack, lying out of sight in the darkness, closed his eyes.

Sturt stopped and turned to look at Dawson. "People sir?" he enquired. Dawson looked back at him.

"What?" he asked with annoyance. "You hard of hearing, man?"

"No sir," Sturt continued, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "It's just that you said, 'people'. I merely told you Sparrow had escaped, sir. How did you know this involved more than one person?"

"It doesn't take a genius, Sturt!" Dawson snapped, "Given the pirate's condition, Sparrow must've been helped, therefore, we are looking for more than one man."

"But, sir," Sturt protested.

Dawson sprung around and grabbed the man by his shirt, "Damn it, Sturt, I gave you an order man," the Captain whispered dangerously.

"Aye, sir," Sturt said softly.

"On your way." Dawson finished, releasing him.

Sturt saluted his commanding officer and with one last glance towards the shadows where Jack lay, he marched off, back towards the port.

Dawson made sure Sturt was out of earshot and then rushed over to where Jack lay and helped him up.

"Now go." The naval man whispered, "while you still can."

Jack glanced at Dawson one more time and then limped off as quickly as he could. "Turner, Elizabeth!" he whispered.

"Here Jack," Will called softly back. Jack painfully picked his way towards Will who then helped him back towards to the docks, where Elizabeth was busy preparing the Anne for their voyage.

"What happened back there?" Will asked the pirate.

"Time just ran out," came Jack's quiet reply.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciated all your comments as always. Hope you like this update, although I must warn you, it's gonna turn really dark again..

I keep thanking her and Im never going to stop – I love you Julie! Thank you so, so much for all your hard work! Esp as you've been so busy lately, you have no idea of how much I appreciate all you do for me!

OK everyone, on we go! Please, please review!

Pirates of the Caribbean – Back to the Black Pearl.

Chapter 13

The three escapees moved as quickly as they could towards the docks, Jack once again being somewhat dragged between his two young friends. Elizabeth was tiring and Will knew the situation was not improving for them. Nervously, he made frequent glances over his shoulder, always expecting to see an army of soldiers materializing out of the darkness behind them. Jack's breathing was becoming softer and Will knew he wouldn't be able to go on for much longer.

"We're almost there, Jack." Will hissed to the pirate, and then added, "Just a bit further."

The only reply or sign that Jack heard was a low moan from the injured pirate. Will couldn't help his own instantaneous response. Teeth clenched, once again the blacksmith was overcome with anger at those responsible for his pirate-friends' condition. Silently, he vowed that he'd find out who had done this and when he did…God help the bastard.

Elizabeth let out a startled gasp and almost tripped over. All three of the party stumbled, Will only just ensuring that Jack stayed on his feet.

"Watch what you are doing Elizabeth!" Will snapped at her, not even attempting to hide his anger.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Hurts Will," she mumbled.

Will was now close to despair. "We're nearly there!" He urged her.

Out of ear shot of both his companions, he then whispered a prayer into the night:

"Please let us be nearly there."

* * *

Dawson stood with a small number of his men, issuing orders. As he spoke, he stole a quick look towards the darkness. With a knot of dread, one he fought hard to hide, he knew the Admiral would be with them at any moment and then there would be no more stalling for time. Dawson could only hope that he had bought Jack and his friends enough time to get the hell out of Port Mary. For a second, Ben actually envied them.

"The Admirals orders are clear, men," Dawson was saying, "The escaped pirate, Jack Sparrow, is to be recaptured tonight at all costs. Now, we don't know how he escaped or who helped him and why, but we can only assume that they are desperate and dangerous. Just remember, the Admiral wants Sparrow alive."

With an icy glare, he met each man's eyes in hope that he could press the seriousness of the last point. If Sparrow and his cohorts where found, which Ben sent fervent and silent prayers that they would not be, he truly hoped they would be unharmed. However, he doubted the likelihood that there'd be another opportunity to escape again.

"Lets not give our Admiral any more reason to fret tonight men," Dawson said softly. "Lets locate this pirate. Go to your stations and wait there for further instructions. Dismissed!."

The soldiers saluted their Captain and then marched away. Dawson let out a sigh of relief. So far, he'd bluffed very successfully, but he knew it wasn't his men where the challenge lay. No, the true challenge had yet to arrive… Admiral Morris.

Indeed, convincing Morris would be the most difficult test this night. Dawson only hoped that he'd not let slip too much to the commander over the last few weeks, his doubts as to Sparrow's treatment. Morris, Ben was sure, was not quite right in his head and Ben had to watch his step or he'd never have the chance to voice his concerns of the man's command to the Admiralty.

"Captain Dawson! Report!"

Dawson's heart sank when he heard the hated voice. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself and turned to welcome his very agitated Admiral.

Morris stormed up to Dawson with a face like thunder, Sturt just behind him.

"How did it happen _Captain_?" Morris spat, his fists clenched. He was almost trembling with anger. "How did that damned pirate escape?"

Dawson flicked his head. "Sir?" He enquired.

"It was your watch, man!" Morris shouted, "I left _you_ in charge!"

The furious Admiral gestured wildly to Sturt. "The Lieutenant here has advised me that Sparrow's friends must have sneaked right past you, Dawson! Just before they knocked Sturt out and released his prisoner. What have you to say for yourself?"

Dawson shrugged. "Well sir, you must then forgive me, but I felt that Sturt was not only in charge of the jail but he also seemed more than capable of guarding Sparrow." Sturt let out a low snarl as he regarded Dawson with his piggy little eyes. "Therefore, if there is blame here, then surely it should fall at his door, Sir," he finished, with a polite nod.

Morris watched Dawson for a moment, the dislike growing on his face.

"How has the search gone?" He enquired.

"I'm afraid the men have found nothing so far, Admiral. I have had them search the entire Port."

"These people could not just_ disappear!_" Morris was almost beside himself. "Who have you instructed to guard the docks? Is that not surely where these scum would head?"

Morris swallowed. It was all or nothing. "I checked the docks myself only five minutes before you arrived, Admiral."

Sturt raised an eyebrow and Morris turned to slowly behold the captain.

"I feel, Captain," Morris said softly, "that unless our birds have sprouted wings, the docks will be where they are heading. I can only assume that have a boat. Do you not agree?"

Dawson didn't respond. A nasty smile flickered onto Sturts lips.

"Sturt!" Morris barked and Sturt quickly stood to attention. "Gather as many men as you can find and head to the docks immediately. Sparrow is in no state to get anywhere quickly. We may yet head off his escape."

The horrible man saluted his Admiral and then hurried away.

Morris eyed Dawson for a moment and then said softly:

"Awful business Ben," Morris said pleasantly. Dawson nodded. "Not to worry though," the brutish man continued, "We'll catch them."

Dawson forced himself to smile. "I should assist Sturt in herding up the men, Admiral," Ben said quietly. Morris smiled.

"No need, my boy." Morris told him, "I think Sturt is capable. We should go to the docks now." Gesturing for the Captain to move off ahead of him he added with a smile: "After you?"

Dawson nervously returned the smile, saluted and then walked away. Morris watched him for a moment and then followed after him without a word.

Dawson and Morris arrived at their destination a few moments later. Ben was relieved to discover that no boat was docked; Jack and his companions must have had enough time. There was no sign of them.

Morris scanned the area in silence.

"Nothing," he mumbled, staring out to sea. "It's so calm."

"Yes, sir," Dawson agreed. "No boats or ships. Perhaps Sparrow is hiding somewhere inland?"

Morris didn't look at the Captain. "Perhaps," he echoed.

Dawson continued, "Shall I organize I search of every home, once Sturt arrives with the men?"

The admiral nodded. He was still staring straight ahead. Dawson couldn't make out his expression through the darkness but he could imagine.

"Escaped." Morris said softly, "escaped from me."

Before Dawson could reply, there was a shout from behind them, "Admiral Morris!"

Morris whirled round to see Sturt rushing towards him. He had a small number of men with him, only three or four, all with muskets and pistols drawn. Dawson was surprised to see he also had a local with him, a fisherman by the look of him.

"Admiral, sir, I sent most of the men back," Sturt said with a wild look in his eyes. "We won't be needing them."

Morris frowned. "And why is that?"

Sturt was excited. It panicked Dawson. "This man, sir."

"What about him?" He snapped, now impatient.

"Let him tell you his story, sir." Sturt flung the terrified man forward, "Go on then boy, speak!"

The frightened man beheld the ranked men in front of him with frightened eyes. He seemed young and simple to Dawson, possibly not even twenty years old.

"What is your name?" Morris barked.

"T---Tom Brass, sir," the young man stammered. "I'm a fisherman, Admiral."

"You are fishing late tonight, Tom," Morris said with suspicion.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Tom murmured. "Best time for fish, sir, quiet y'see. Well, normally quiet."

Morris looked up sharply. "Something happened tonight did it Tom, something unusual?"

Tom nodded harshly. "Aye sir, it did. There was three of 'em , all came running out of the town like devils, they did sir. Just like devils.." Tom let out a violent shake.

Morris nodded. "Continue."

"There was a ship docked. I thought it was one of yourn, but now, I know it weren't." Tom paused, not used to have attention off of men like Morris. "They all got aboard, two of them helping one other, dodgy looking fellow he was. Seemed 'urt.." Tom shrugged. "Then, they sailed away. Looked to be in quite a hurry, come to think on it."

"How long ago was this?" Morris interrupted.

"Erm, must 'ave been a good ten minutes ago, Admiral, maybe longer."

Morris smiled. "Thank you, Tom. You've done very well."

Tom gave the Admiral a big cheery smile. Morris walked up to the fisherman and offered his hand, which Tom gladly took. In the next second, taking all those present by surprise, Morris pulled his pistol, pointed it at Tom's head and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains spurted everywhere and Tom fell to one side without having a chance to make a sound.

Dawson and Sturt jumped in unison, recoiling from the sudden attack. It was Sturt who recovered fastest as a slow evil grin slid across his face. Dawson simply stared in silence, looking from Sturt to Morris, then back at the body lying at their feet.

Dead. Killed by the man he trusted as a leader, simply because he had seen too much. Then there was the look on Sturt's face. It sickened the young captain to note how the evil man didn't look at all concerned by what the admiral had just done. On the contrary, he seemed to have enjoyed it. He forced himself to look away.

Morris glared down at the dead man with distaste. "Unfortunately, Tom," he said in a quiet hiss at the dead man, "I could never allow you to share your story again." With a sigh, Morris turned to the men behind Sturt who were all looking shaken and scared.

"Take him back to the town." Morris snapped. "We will then need to explain to our people how the infamous Jack Sparrow claimed another victim."

The soldiers hurried over to Tom's body and picked him up. Morris held up a hand, halting them. "I don't have to ask you not to mention this to a soul, do I?" They all shook their heads and told him no. Morris nodded and then waved at them to continue. The guards then carried the dead man away into the night, leaving just Morris, Sturt and Dawson alone.

Morris watched them go and once they were out of sight, he turned and walked slowly towards Dawson. Sturt eyed his Admiral hungrily, enjoying the tension.

"Perhaps you could explain to me Ben," Morris said in a low voice, "if you checked the docks as you said, just before myself and Sturt arrived; how did you not witness our friends escaping?"

Dawson shook his head in reply. He didn't trust himself to answer. He knew he had a problem.

Morris was now stood directly in front of Dawson. "Well Ben?" He asked again, in the same dangerous low voice.

"There was nothing here when I searched earlier, sir." Dawson whispered.

Morris smirked. "I think you are lying to me, captain. In fact, I don't think you searched the docks at all."

Dawson shook his head and went to open his mouth but Morris interrupted him.

"Actually, I think you helped Sparrow and his associates get away. I think you deliberately positioned the men out of harms way, allowing Sparrow his chance to escape. I think you have committed treason, Captain Dawson. What do you have to say?"

Dawson stared at Morris. "I assure you, sir, I am not a traitor!"

Morris chuckled. "That's exactly what you are,_ sir."_

Before Dawson could react, Morris held out his hand and Sturt immediately passed him a pistol. Then, without warning or preamble, Morris fired, hitting the captain in his lower right leg.

Ben let out a howl of agony and fell to the ground, clutching his leg. The ground soon became drenched in thick red blood. Through his haze of pain, Dawson eyes went from Morris to Sturt. He saw no mercy on either man's face.

Morris glared down at Dawson as he passed the pistol back to Sturt who then proceeded to reload it.

"Where are they heading, Ben?" Morris demanded. Kneeling down next to the injured Captain, he appeared almost sympathetic. Almost.

Dawson saw the cold calm in the Admiral's eyes and all his suspicions concerning the commander were brought to fruition. A cold lance of fear speared his heart and he swallowed. Quietly, he murmured, "You're mad!"

Morris leaned closer, then said evenly, "Now, now, Ben," he said leaning purposefully on the bullet wound and inflicting more pain on the younger man. "No need to be uncivil." Taking his hand off the leg, Ben sucked in gulps of air, perspiration soaking his face. "In fact, there's no need for your proud family to lose a good son, Ben," Placing a hand on Dawson's shoulder, "This can be covered up, but only if you help me."

Dawson sincerely doubted this. No matter what, Morris would never hold to his bargain and his life would be forfeit… Closing his eyes, pain coursing through his leg, tears tricked down his face.

"Now, Captain Dawson, tell me _where_ they are headed."

Ben swallowed and opened his eyes to meet the evil brute's gaze. Fiery hate consumed him. Knowing this meant the end of his career, quite possibly his life, Dawson merely spat into the other mans leering face. Morris' recoil was reward enough.

"I've no idea," he hissed painfully at Morris. "And even if I did, you would be the last person I told. You're not fit for command."

Unable to contain his emotions, Morris howled in anger and rose abruptly to his feet. In a fit of rage, Morris then brought his booted foot down hard on Dawson's bullet wound. The younger man screamed and writhed in agony. Sturt looked towards the town nervously, fearing someone would hear the commotion. Morris though, didn't even pause.

"You're a fool," Morris growled, leaning right over Dawson, continuing his agony. "You deserve your fate." He moved away from the helpless Captain, snatched the pistol from Sturt and turned, gun armed.

"Don't worry Ben, I'll be sure to give your sister much comfort," and with that, the bastard fired. This time, the bullet went straight through Dawson's temple, killing him outright. The lifeless body of Captain Dawson fell limply to the ground, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Both Morris and Sturt watched him for a moment. Sturt spoke first.

"Another victim for Jack Sparrow, Admiral?"

Morris glanced at Sturt. "No," he replied. "Why give the bastard a honourable death? We will explain Dawson's death exactly as it happened. The man was caught assisting Jack Sparrow in his escape. He was shot for treason. THAT is how Dawson will be remembered."

Sturt smiled. "Should we inform the family now?"

"Yes, I suppose we should. And that simpleton Brass, his family needs to be made aware too. I'll see to it."

Sturt nodded.

"I have been pleased with your conduct tonight, mister" Morris commented, causing Sturt to stand at his full height proudly. "You have proved yourself to me many times, not just your actions concerning Dawson but also your inspired breaking of Sparrow tonight, such a pity he had to escape this night, after all of your hard work!" Sturt smirked but didn't reply.

Morris continued. "I appreciate your loyalty. If you would be so good as to ready the Magestic and prepare a crew for her. We need to be on our way as soon as possible, _Captain_ Sturt."

Sturt's head had snapped round to Morris when he had heard the word "captain." He stared at Morris for a moment, not believing, then, his face broke into a huge smile.

"Aye aye, Sir," he said and saluted and then added, "thank you, sir."

Morris nodded and returned the salute. "Off you go, Captain," he instructed Sturt and the other man rushed off, a spring in his step. It really had been a most successful night for Bobby Sturt.

The Admiral watched the other man rush off with an amused smile on his lips. Sturt was a cretin but he was useful to him, particularly after what Sturt had described to him earlier concerning Jack Sparrow.

Morris' gaze returned to the sea. "You can run, Jack," Morris told the night. "But you won't get away from me that easily. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, I swear."

And with that, Morris turned and walked away, whistling a happy tune. He didn't even bother to give the prone figure of Dawson one last glance.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sorry its taken me so long to update. I'll be posting chapter 15 in the next couple of days I promise :) Thanks to Janine for checking this through for me.

Please review again people! Thanks.

POTC - Back to the Black Pearl

Chapter 14

It was approaching dusk as Jack and Will stood together on the deck of the Lady Anne. Will had his arm around the pirate, supporting him. Jack took in a deep breath of the sea air and closed his eyes. This is what he had needed, to be back at sea again, with the breeze on his face.

He looked across at Will. "I'm feeling better all ready, mate," he said and flashed the younger man a big smile.

Will grinned back. "I thought you would Jack, though you know you should get some rest."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You sound like your young woman William," he scolded gently. "A man should never sound like his sweetheart. That's when you know things are getting out of hand, savvy?"

Will laughed. "Bit late for me Jack. We're getting married you know."

Jack gave Will his usual drunk look. "I think that's a little expectant of you mate. I mean, you haven't even asked me yet Mr Turner!"

Now it was Will's turn to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean, Jack!" The pirate grinned.

"I'm happy for you mate. And for me, as I'm sure there will be lots of rum for me to drink at the ceremony." Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Will turn an amusing shade of red so the pirate teased the boy further: "I'm assuming I should be expecting an invitation of course?"

Will hesitated. "Well Jack, obviously both Elizabeth and myself would want you there but it could be difficult. I mean, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington may take offence to..."

The blacksmith cut off abruptly when he saw the expression on the pirate's face. Will tutted and looked down. "Very funny Jack," he said with annoyance.

"Sorry Will, couldn't resist mate," Jack replied, his eyes twinkling. "Seriously though, good for you." And Jack clapped his friend on the back.

Will grinned shyly. "Thanks Jack."

Jack brushed his hair away from his eyes, an exhausted look on his face. Will eyed him with concern. "You should get below Jack, you need sleep."

The pirate nodded. "You are probably right Mr Turner, I concede to your judgment," he offered. He then turned to regard Will with a despondent look. "Only trouble is though mate, I'm not exactly enjoying closing my eyes at the moment, savvy?"

Will frowned and then nodded in understanding. "I'm quite happy here mate," Jack told him softly before adding more to himself, "This is where I belong."

Jack then chuckled under his breath. "Listen to me, I sound like a cretin don't I Will?"

Will merely smiled.

"To business, Mr Turner," Jack announced, changing the subject instantly. "We've got a ship to find, a crew to help and most likely a raving lunatic on our tails so why are we stood around chatting, aye?"

Will opened his mouth but Jack held up a hand, stopping him.

"Right," Jack continued, ignoring Will's attempted interruptions, "lets get me ship back. We need to head North. Just keep North and she'll be there."

Will was completely confused now. "How could you know that?" he enquired incredulously. Jack seemed to have a renewed energy, just the thought of his beloved Black Pearl was revitalising him.

"I've got a link with her now," Jack replied proudly. "The Pearl's tied to me, I can feel her. She won't get away from old Jack again!"

Will couldn't resist it. "But Jack, you _have_ lost her again."

Jack turned and glowered at Will. "I'm well aware of that. Thank you for being so observant, Mr Turner!"

Will laughed and Jack allowed himself a small smile. Will decided now was as good a time as any so he asked the question he had been waiting to put to Jack since he'd found him – and this time he would get an answer.

"Jack, you mentioned a lunatic would be following us. Is this the same man who did this to you?"

The pirate glanced down at the deck and sighed. Will waited patiently. Finally, Jack looked up and met Will's eyes and answered with just two words: "Admiral Morris."

"The Admiral of Port Mary did this to you?" Will replied, anger again rising deep inside of him.

Jack was visibly uncomfortable. "Well, he wasn't alone but yes Mr Turner, what you see before you is Morris' doing."

Will swallowed hard. "But why?" he began but was swiftly cut off by an agitated Jack.

"I've no idea why boy," Jack snapped. "Do you think he needed a reason? Maybe he took a dislike to my dreadlocks, who knows and for that matter, who cares? It's not important." The pirate turned away from Will quickly and attempted to regain control. Will watched his friend. In some ways, the blacksmith was in just as much pain as Jack. Neither of them spoke again for a few moments until finally, Will broke the silence.

"Do you think Dawson will be alright?" he asked quietly.

Jack didn't respond for a few seconds. Without looking at the blacksmith, he answered his question so quietly that Will had to strain to hear.

"No, I don't."

Will swallowed hard and then stepped closer to Jack. After hesitating for a moment, he reached out and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jack," Will said softly, "this isn't the right time I know but I want you to know, it's good see you again."

Jack turned slowly and looked at Will. His face then broke into one of his toothy smiles.

"Likewise, Mr Turner," he said. Will reached out to shake the pirate's hand and after hesitating, Jack tentatively moved his own. Both men dropped their arms back down to their sides hurriedly when they heard footsteps approaching them.

Elizabeth walked up her two companions with a quizzical look on her face. Shaking her head in disinterest she turned and fixed Jack with an indignant glare. "Jack, I think it best if you come back down below with me," she told him, "you need some rest." Her tone told the pirate that she wasn't in the mood for any of his "tomfoolery" as she had liked to put it.

Jack gave her a smile that he hoped was grateful but then he firmly shook his head. "I just need the Pearl lass," he told her and then gestured out to sea.

Elizabeth frowned. "That's all very well Mr Sparrow, but the Pearl is not here right now is she? Your wounds need to be tended to now."

Jack glanced at Will but then flinched when he felt Elizabeth's hand on his own.

"Let me look after you Jack," she whispered.

Jack brushed her hand away. "This playing at being nursemaid doesn't suit you missy," he said, not looking at Elizabeth.

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth declared crossly. "You may not have noticed the state you are in but I have and I will not have you limping around any longer. Get down below this minute and let me help you, for pity's sake!"

The pirate, though still begrudgingly, took a sulky step toward the bullheaded young lady. Jack had lost none of his pride, he didn't appreciate being ordered around by anyone, especially the highly strung Governor's daughter. Head held high and with something like his old swagger, he walked ahead of her – and then suddenly let out a pained cry and fell to his knees. His hands went to his head and his face was screwed up in pain. It took Elizabeth and Will a moment to get over the shock, then the pair came to their senses and they leapt to Jack's side, calling to him. Jack didn't notice them, it was as if they weren't there. The truth was – it was Jack who was no longer aboard the Lady Anne with his two friends. He was far away in another place – and he was finally remembering.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

So, here ya go! As promised! I hope someone out there is still reading and enjoying this..

I'm a bit nervous about this one as my regular and wonderful Beta Jackfan2 hasn't checked this through with me so for the first chapter in ages, I'm on my own! I want to thank my lovely friend Janine for checking the grammer for me but otherwise, this is just mine! So this could be where it all goes wrong so please please give me your feedback. If you are still on Julie and are reading this, please contact me as I'm getting kinda worried.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the memory ofmy friend and fellow Jack lover Hellborne. You will be sorely missed hon.

OK, on we go.. remember, please review!

Chapter 15

Jack opened his eyes, and then gasped in shock. It took him only a second to realise where he was. He was on the deck of his beloved Black Pearl – and there was chaos all around him. It was night time and they were slap bang in the middle of a storm. The rain was pelting down and Jack could hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. He gasped when the night sky was lit up by a large flash of lightning. Jack heard voices he recgonised coming from all directions and he swung round madly, trying to clear his head and recognise someone. He let out a breath when he saw Gibbs nearby, trying to organise the crew.

"Get a move on, Mister Cotton!" Gibbs was shouting, "before she capsizes in this storm!"

Gibbs was running then, towards more men, issuing demands. Jack could see the panic in his first mate's face. At that moment, Gibbs looked up and made eye contact with Jack.

"Gibbs!" Jack called to his friend, but the other man looked straight through him. The pirate didn't even acknowledge his presence. Jack blinked his eyes in confusion. He wasn't there. Was he dreaming? No, not a dream, he had been on that small craft with Will and Elizabeth, then there was a blinding pain - and now this. He was seeing what had happened all that time ago, what he had forgotton. There was one main question he needed answering. This was His Pearl, His crew. They were in trouble. So – where the hell was HE?

He heard a shout of "Sorcery, this is sorcery! Black magic made that fog appear! We're all doomed I tell ye!" Jack couldn't tell who had spoken.

"Don't be a damned fool!" came a harsh female voice in response. Jack whirled around and his breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the only female member of his crew, Anamaria. He gasped as she made straight for him – and, to his disbelief, passed right through his body! It took Jack a moment to recover. He gazed down at his own body. 'This is how a ghost feels,' he reasoned. His eyes returned to Anamaria, a fierce sense of pride suddenly burining within him. She was rushing to and fro along the deck, her long hair flying behind her, issuing orders one minute and assisting the crew in carrying them out the next.

Gibbs had made his way up to Anamaria and he was shouting in her ear.

"The men aren't wrong and you know that missy. This IS sorcery, like that damned curse was!"

Anamaria turned on him in fury. "You hold your tongue Gibbs! We will get through this." She grabbed his arm roughly. "You know the Pearl is strong enough."

Gibbs shook his head. "Like us, this ship needs her Captain and he's not here lassie, not anymore."

Jack moved back a step in surprise. He wasn't aboard the Pearl? Where exactly was he then?

Anamaria tightened her grip on Gibbs, casuind the man to curse. "Don't you EVER say that, do you hear? Not ever! The Captain will be back with us, he needs rest, and that is all."

Gibbs despair showed on his face now. "That not be Captain Sparrow locked in that cabin Missy and you know it as well as I do. We have to get him off the ship, before its too late!"

Anamaria stared at him. "No! Anyone could find him! You know how many men want Jack dead Gibbs? It would be like throwing him to the wolves! I won't do it!"

The first mate gazed down at his boots. "There's no choice lassie. He is not my Captain or yours anymore, he is a monster. And we both have an idea as to what caused it. Get him away from that damned stone, maybe he'll be Jack Sparrow again."

Anamaria let out a low sob, and then, very slowly, she nodded. "You must hurry though, Mr Gibbs," she told him, releasing her grip on his arm. "He's still out cold at the moment. If he wakes up, he'll kill us all."

With a quick affectionate stroke of her hair, Gibbs turned and rushed away, towards the cabins.

Anamaria watched him go and then, once he was out of sight, shesank to her knees.She began tosob uncontrollably and Jack, who had witnessed their entire conversation with growing panic, felt his heart break as he watched her grief. With a soft mutter of "don't cry luv," he held his hand out just above her head, wishing that he could touch her, comfort her. Suddenly Ana stopped crying and slowly raised her head. Very softly, almost incoherently, she whispered, "Jack?" The pirate Captain gaped at her. She had felt his presence! But in the next breath she was cursing herself harshly for being so stupid and was on her feet, waiting for Gibbs to return. She didn't have to wait long.

At a shout of "Hurry up there," both Jack and Anamaria turned to watch a group of men including Gibbs and Cotton rushing towards then and dragging a prone Jack Sparrow between them.

"How long will he be out for Anamaria?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a strong sleeping mixture I put in his rum," Anamaria replied and she looked away. "I had no choice." She seemed to be assuring herself more than Gibbs.

"No lassie, you didn't," Gibbs told her, "but now whatever did this to Jack has now conjured up this here storm." He gestured to Cotton to move and the two of them were pulling Jack to the side of the ship. "We have to get him off and quickly."

Anamaria suddenly jumped forward. "Wait," she snapped to them. Other members of the crew had now stopped their tasks and were watching as the fiery female pirate removed a sharp knife from her boot and then, weapon raised, she moved ever closer to Jack.

The ghostly Jack Sparrow watched her nervously and then eyed the other Jack. He couldn't quite believe he was staring at his own sleeping self. He saw Anamaria cut his other self's shirt to reveal his chest. Jack's hand went automatically to his own shirt and he found a rip in the same place as Ana had just cut. This was just too eerie for him. He heard Ana curse and his gaze returned to her.

That was when he saw it for the first time. There was a stone attached to a chain around the other Jack's neck. It was a metal that 'ghost Jack' didn't recognise and it was, to his horror, glowing red. Anamaria was eying the item with hatred. She grabbed at the chain and pulled with all her might. It came free in her hand and in that instant, a peace seemed to pass through the prone Jack. Taking everyone by surprise including 'ghost Jack,' the other Jack's eyes snapped open and they also glowed red for a few seconds and then faded again to the usual brown. The prone Jack's eyes then closed and he was then fast asleep once more.

Ana watched him for a moment and softly stroked his hair. Again, 'ghost Jack' felt his heart break. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and tell her it was all right, that he understood. In honesty, Jack had no clue what was happening. He didn't know what that stone in Ana's hand was, why he would have been wearing it or why his eyes glowed bright red. What he did know though was that Ana was doing what she felt was the right thing so Jack trusted that. He wasn't even sure why he trusted Ana so completely, all he knew was that he did.

With a shout of anger, Ana threw the stone overboard. "He's not yours anymore! You hear me?" she roared to the sea and then, tears threatening to spill again, she took prone Jack's hand and crouched down beside him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him.

She got to her feet quickly and wiped her eyes. "Hurry, put him a longboat, we need to get him off now."

Gibbs nodded and a few minutes later, Jack was alone, lying in the boat having been lowered down by his own crew. Ana herself cut the ropes and watched as Jack slowly floated away from her.

"I hope he'll forgive me Mr Gibbs, he doesn't take kindly to mutineers does he?"

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "Tis not mutiny miss, Jack will understand, you'll see."

'Ghost Jack', standing a few paces away, nodded in agreement. He gazed after the longboat that was carrying him away, straight into Morris' clutches. He closed his eyes, trying to banish the memories of the nights spent in that jail, particularly the last night..

His eyes snapped open again when he heard a strange noise and a tormented female scream. "Anamaria!" He gasped and turned to see her sitting on the deck, Gibbs and Cotton beside her. They all looked terrified and Jack followed their gaze to see what was scaring them so much. He saw in horror the same stone that he himself had been wearing laying on the deck a few feet away from them. The same stone he had watched Ana hurl into the sea a short while ago. It had appeared to fling itself back aboard the Pearl – _of it's own accord._

In the next second, it began to glow red again. That was when the screaming began. Every member of Jack's crew were shouting and crying and trying to run away from the tiny stone, which was growing redder with each passing moment. Gibbs was grasping Ana's hand and she herself had her eyes tightly shut, hands covering her ears. Then she let out one tormented scream that made Jack's blood run cold – _"JACK!"_

'Ghost Jack' sprung forward reaching for Ana though he knew it was useless.

"Anamaria," he called and held out his hand to her. To his utter shock, she painfully looked up and stared straight at him. Her eyes then grew wider as she gazed at him, open mouthed.

"Jack?" she breathed, not believing her eyes.

Jack tried desperately to get closer to her but something unseen was holding him back. "Ana," he shouted to her, "reach out!"

She did so, holding her hand out to him, trying despairingly to touch him. Their fingertips met for a split second and then – there was a loud bang. Jack felt himself being forced back, away from the red haze now engulfing the Pearl, the crew and Anamaria. He fought with all he was worth. "No," he screamed, "not now!" The last thing he heard was Anamaria's anguished scream. He was going back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a shout, Jack sat up. He was soaked in sweat and was trembling. His eyes quickly scanned the tiny room he was in. It eventually dawned on him that he was in a bed.

"Jack," came a concerned female voice. Jack turned towards it with a hopeful look on his face.

"Anamaria?" he whispered. Elizabeth looked at him.

"No Jack, its me. Do you remember where you are?" She looked worried.

Jack frowned so Elizabeth continued.

"Jack, you had some kind of fit and fell down. You were in a lot of pain and then you blacked out completely. We brought you to your room. You are on the Lady Anne, you're safe now."

At that moment, it all came back to Jack. He remembered the rescue and the escape from Port Mary. He looked up into the scared faces of Elizabeth and Will.

"I saw what happened," he told them. They looked at him in surprise. "I know what happened to my crew and how I ended up in that longboat."

Will stepped up to Jack's bed.

"What happened to them Jack, where are they now."

Jack turned and looked at him, torment in his brown eyes.

"They're all dead," he told the blacksmith, "and it's my fault."

He then turned away from Will and Elizabeth and closed his eyes.

Will, unsure what to do as he had never seen Jack this unhappy before, took an unsteady step towards his friend. "Leave him," Elizabeth said, grabbing her beloved's hand. "He needs to rest. He'll tell us when he is ready."

Will nodded and together, the two of them left the room. Once they had left, Jack gazed after them. Then he allowed one lone tear to slide down his face, which he wiped away quickly. He knew what he had to do. If Gibbs and Anamaria were still alive, he wouldn't rest until he found them. He would find them all.

TBC


End file.
